Kokoro no Yume
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Can dreams become reality? But who has sent those dreams? Ed strungles between love, hate, happiness and pain to keep his promise and to protect his family from the ones who want to take them away. And what is it abot the Gates Guardians?
1. Prologue

A/N: well this is my first FMA fic, I finally got myself to write it. Oh and I think I will not fully follow the original story line and sorry is some of the characters are a bit OOC… have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or any of its characters. Expect Dante, Pride, Hope and Mina (P.S.: don't be fooled by the names Dante and Pride, they are not the ones in the show or the game.)

Warnings: will have cursing, shonen-ai, blood and death in it…

I. Prologue/Reality or the wish of the mind?

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Central. Everyone was doing they job or enjoyed the peace and the birds soft songs. It was such a great day expect when a laud scream was heard in the whole city. People looked frightened around for the source of the yelling and then every gaze turned to the Military Headquarters.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was screaming on the top of his lungs at a blond haired boy in front of him. Edward Elric managed again to get in a 'little1 trouble on his way here yesterday. Unfortunately the Colonel was with him and his younger brother Alphons as they came in the middle of the homunculi mission and got in a little fight with Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Envy. Well lets just say that Gluttony was still a bit mad at Mustang for killing the first lust and begun to chase after him and as if the Gods were having they extra twisted fun with them it begun also to rain and his powers were useless.

Now was he sitting in his office with a five bandages as while he had yesterday the privilege to try out how much fun it is when you get a body slam by Gluttony.

Al was already trying to calm the frustrated yelling man with the help of First Luthenant Riza Hawkeye. Ed on the other hand was sitting calmly in a chair in front of the desk and was grinning like a cashier cat. This was noticed after awhile by the other three members in the room.

"Uhm…what is so extremely funny Full Metal?" asked the black haired man as he finally sat down.

"I finally got a full hit on him" was the simple answer.

"Ehm…on who nii-san?" asked Al confused.

"That walking palm tree. I got finally a full hit on him. He won't dare to call me chibi again…." Said the blond as one evil grin appeared on his lips and he begun laughing. The other tree in the room only sweatdropped ad edged a bit away from him.

"Alphons, I think you and your brother should take a little vacation…" said the Colonel as he looked over to the still laughing blond. The metallic boy nodded as he looked at his older brother.

* * *

_**In one old mansion….**_

"How dare that little chibi….How dare he to do this to me! Ho knows that I bloody hate pain and that he rams that darn blade right through me!" yelled a weary frustrated Envy. The other homunculi only sat there and watched him.

"Hey Envy, calm down…" said Greed, but backed a bit nearer to Lust as he got the others glare.

"I will not calm down! Next time that chibi will get it!!"

"Envy, stop now it begins to already get late. We should rest for now." said Lust as she gestured with one of her hands to the window where you could already see the setting sun.

"Lust, homunculi don't need to sleep." the green haired teen said annoyed, the black haired woman only shrugged.

"You don't need to if you don't want, but I will take my beauty sleep." She said as she walked up the stairs, closely followed by Gluttony who acted by her like a little puppy.

That left only Greed and Envy downstairs. Envy was still fuming as he saw that Greed was grinning at him. He still needed time to get used to this new Greed and he was still a bit angry that his human for had hurt him.

"What are you grinning at?" he snapped at the other male.

"Well, I just had a little chat with Ling and he pointed me a five interesting fact out from the time you were with him and the Full Metal Alchemist in Gluttony's stomach." He said grinning, showing his pointed teeth.

"And what was so interesting on that?" the other asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, how should I put it?"

"Spit it already out…"

"Well, you seem to be weary interested in that boy."

"Yes, I hate him, because he reminds me so much on Hoenhaim, that bastard who left us alone…" he hissed.

"That could be, but don't forget what they say. Hmm if I could remember who told me that one, oh well. They say that the line between Love and Hate is weary thin and can be easily crossed. Well, I think I will also go to sleep, god night Envy." He said grinning as he left a wide eyed and gapping homunculus alone downstairs.

"Like hell will I like that chibi…" he growled as he also headed to his room.

As he entered the dark room he walked up to his big bed and crawled under the cowers. '_Greed has sometimes to vivid fantasies…'_ and with this last thought he fell asleep.

****

* * *

**_On the next morning… _**

_Envy cursed under his breath as the sunrays shone through the big window. He had forgotten to pull the curtains together. He didn't want to wake up yet, his bed newer felt so warm and soft and the sweet smell of sakura, mint and roses were so in waiting. The sin snuggled himself deeper in his pillow not caring to open his eyes. _

_A soft hand trailed over his left arm and gently stroke a five lose strains from his face. Envy rolled automatically to his back and the hand continued to stroke his check. 'This feels really god…' he thought as a soft sigh escaped his lips, but then his mind activated it self again. 'Wait a minute…' _

_His violet eyes shot open, only to be greeted by golden ones. _

"_Morning, well it looks like that I'm not the only one who should stay up with work almost half of the night." Said the man with long golden hair and matching eyes as he leaned over the still confused sin. _

_Envy didn't know who this man was, but after he glanced a bit to his left side he spotted something all too familiar and then the realization fully hit him and even more as he noticed that both of them were naked. _

'_How in the name of Hell did I land in a bed naked with the chibi!!!!!' his mind screamed in panic, but his body refused to move. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' _

"_Envy, I think you should rest a bit more. Don't worry I will tell the others to let you sleep." Ed said in a loving voice as he kissed the sin's forehead and begun to get up. Envy almost immediately cowered his eyes and kept them shut as long as Ed hadn't pulled his boxers on. _

_As he dared to look again he was a bit confused to see that Ed had both his legs back, but the metallic arm stayed. And it was not hard to notice that the boy or man would be corrected now had grown a bit and was probably a head taller then Envy. Sadly he looked now even more like his father. At that the sin mentally slapped himself. This was only a freaking dream, he would wake up soon. Or at least he hoped that. _

_The elder Ed turned again to the sin as he was finished with dressing. He wore black pants and a matching black sleeveless shirt. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge, stroking the sins check with his normal hand. _

"_You know that I love you weary much…" he said softly and Envy was shocked to really see caring and love in those golden irises. _

_He wanted to say something, to shout out that he didn't like the chibi, but then the door bust open, revealing a child with middle length black hair and violet eyes. _

"_Uncle Ed, uncle Envy are you two up already?" the little child asked, he was probably around four years old. _

"_Yes Hope, but let uncle Envy sleeps a little bit longer." elder Ed said smiling at the child. _

"_Kay." He said and was about to turn around as a tall woman in a light blue summer dress appeared behind him. Envy immediately reorganized her as Lust. "Mommy!" the boy squalled delighted and hugged the woman's leg, who in return smiled warmly at him. _

"_So, then it will be my turn to make breakfast?" asked Lust smiling and Envy felt confused. "Come Hope, I think daddy is downstairs with aunty Izumi." And with that she walked downstairs. _

"_It is great that everyone is now happy her. To be honest as I come her to sensei with you all I was afraid that she would get mad for bringing homunculi in her house again, but she was still weary attached to Warth and seemed ok with you all. And you must give me right that she was a big help to us when you were pregnant with the twins and Lust with Hope. I still remember Greed's shocked face as Lust told him." said the blond grinning and the sin beside him paled. 'Since when can homunculi get pregnant and how in hell got he pregnant and…' his thoughts were stopped as he saw a little golden ring on his ring finger. Nervous violet orbs made they way to the hand of the other male sitting beside him and widened in shock as he spotted a similar ring… _

* * *

Envy woke up screaming from his sleep. His body was sweet covered and he was panting. What just happened? He looked in panic at his hands, but luckily there was no ring. He calmed a bit as suddenly his door bust open revealing the other three homunculi, ready to fight.

"Envy why were you screaming as is you were stabbed?" asked Greed who stood beside Lust. When Envy looked at the two and a little part of his dream come back to him he almost fell from his bed.

"Uhmm….only a nightmare…." He said grinning awkwardly and the others left. _'What was this dream about and why did he feel himself with the chibi so safe?' _

* * *

_**In a hotel in Central… **_

A certain bland alchemist sneezed loudly.

"You know nii-san, they say when you need to sneeze then is someone thinking about you." Said Al from his spot by the window.

"What ever…." Murred the other and turned to his other side on the bed.

_To be continued…._


	2. What is wrong with Envy?

A/N: so I'm back again with the real first chapter of this little fic, sorry if it is a little short. I want to thank _Marufu-chan _for the review I appreciate it weary much that you like the story and I hope you will like this chapter to…

II. What is wrong with Envy?

* * *

Envy hoped sincerely after the first night that this dream will never come back again, but his hopes were shattered as the dreams continued and for the coming three days making said homunculus act weary strange, even for his liking.

* * *

It was eight in the morning and the six homunculi were up, welt partly that is... Lust was fixing her hair with Gluttony sitting behind her, Sloth was waking Warth up, and Greed was on his way to the kitchen where Envy was purring himself a glass of milk. The teen was fully oblivious about the fact that Greed entered the kitchen and so the other sin got a wicked smile on his face. He sneaked up to the other sin and leaned down to his ear.

"_Morning Envy…" _he whispered grinning.

* * *

Sloth was still trying to wake Warth up as a scream haled through the whole mansion doing the waking job for her. The young sin jumped up in panic and hugged the woman who seemed confused. Lust was using her red lipstick as she heard the scream and in her shock she also created a red streak on her check. She turned around not caring to fix it and run out of the bathroom with Gluttony. They met up with Sloth and Warth in front of the stairs.

"Did you hear that scream?" asked Lust.

"I think that was Envy." Said the brunet woman as the four run down hurriedly on the stairs and entered the kitchen only to freeze down in shock.

There in the middle of the kitchen stood a weary wide eyed and dumbfaulted Greed, milk dripping from his hair with his hand still in the air where once the shape shifter stood. Said shape shifter on the other hand was now in the other end of the big kitchen whimpering on the top of one of the regales. It took them almost one hour to get him down and two more hours to calm him. After Envy was a bit normal again as normal as you can see him, both famel sin glared daggers at poor Greed who still didn't understand what he did wrong to freak the other sin out like that.

* * *

"Ok Greed, what did you do to him?" asked Sloth.

"Nothing." He said for like the fourtiest time as he got one other glare.

"Envy doesn't freak out from nothing." Hissed Lust angrily.

"I only sayd god morning to him and put my hand on his shoulder, then he screamed as if I had tryed to rape him, threw the glass in the air which by the way got me cowered in milk and now I sit here like in front of a freaking, bloody judgment." He said crossing his arms angrily. _'There are two options why the two act like that first because of a five unfortunate consolations both have the 'days' at the same time or the second one they freaking mother instinct kicked in…'_

* * *

After that they often noticed that the green haired homunculus acted weary nervous and jumped at almost every noise or touch. Warth was confused about his oldest brothers acting while the two famel homunculi were worried about they brothers strange behavior. And this worry got even stronger after the little incident yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback _

_The homunculi were in central to steal a weary important old book. Envy was still nervous the dreams plagued him since a whole weak and the last one was just a 'little bit' intimate in his options. They were already on they way out of the building, but as they got out they saw the military already there with Colonel Mustang in the front. They were ready to fight as he spotted a certain blond chibi appear on the Colonel's side. _

"_Give us that book back" he said and looked at Envy who was holding the book. _

_The other homunculi already took up they fighting poses and they foes were also ready to fight as suddenly they all heard a gasp and many confused faces turned to Envy who paled first and then his face turned crimson as he threw the book in panic in the air as if it were burning, clapped his hand on his now bleeding nose and run in panic in the other direction. Everyone was staring confused and sweatdropping after him. _

"_Uhm…now that was something you don't see everyday…" said a perplexed Colonel and everyone nodded. _

_End flashback…. _

****

* * *

**_On a train to Resembool…_**

Edward and his brother Alphons were on they way back home to take the vacation that the colonel ordered the young alchemist. The trip was long and the trains were damn uncomforting, but they were happy to see they friends again.

"Al, you seem so deep in thoughts, what is wrong?" asked the blond his younger brother.

"Didn't you find Envy's acting the last time we saw him strange?"

"Since when was Envy NOT strange? I mean, did you ever look at him? He is a guy walking around is a freaking outfit that only a five girls would dare to wear and his hair looks like a freaking palm tree!" Ed said while gesturing with his hands.

"But nii-san, he never acted like THAT and the other homunculi looked worried about him."

"Al, you really have a to soft hearth, they can't feel worry and now please stop talking about that psychotic murderer and now, please let me sleep." And with that he closed his eyes, leaving his brother to look out of the window. Little did the older Elric know that he would soon find out why the homunculus acted so strange.

_To be continue… _

* * *

A/N: so how was this chap, in the next one will Ed get a five heart attack near moments and it will be also the first time where Dante, Pride and Met appear. 


	3. What has changed

III. What changed…

_Ed turned around in his sleep. 'Hmm…since when are those wooden seats in the trains so comfi?' his foggy mind asked as his eyes suddenly snapped open. He was not in the train anymore. He looked around, adjusting his surroundings. He was lying in a king sized bed in a weary delicately decorated room. The person who decorated it had a weary fine taste and a great style. The blond slowly crawled out of the bed, but he was thankful that he was still sitting. Then as he looked up he saw himself in the big ancient looking body mirror. He had his left leg back, but his auto-mail arm was still there. He also looked older as if he were in his twenties. When he stood up he noted smiling that he had also grown, Ed's only problem with his new appearance was that now he looked even more as his father. _

_He was still a bit confused about where he was and how he got here and the most important question…where was Al? He left the room after he got dressed in the clothing he found on a chair, but stopped as he saw a little boy run up to him and hugging his leg. _

"_Uncle Ed, you are finally awake?" he asked smiling. Ed only stared at him confused. 'Did this kid just call me uncle?' but his confused brain had no time to think to much about this then he felt a little hand taking his more bigger hand and dragging him down the stairs. _

_They were in the main hall as realization suddenly hit the blond alchemist. 'This place looks like…sensei's house. That means I'm in Dublith?' he suddenly felt more relaxed. Well as relaxed you can be near Izumi Cruits that is…But this feeling of security was washed away by confusion, shock and panic in the exact moment as he entered the kitchen. The air was filled with the delicious smell of fresh pancakes, but there in front of the oven stood not Izumi Cruits. To Ed's biggest shock and disbelief stood there in front of the old oven stood no one other then Envy in a pink apron, his long emerald hair tied back with a matching colored cloth like thing, making pancakes and humming. The sight was frightening and shocking in the same time. Ed looked down to see that the child disappeared and to make it worse the sin noticed his gasp and turned in his direction grinning. Ed made himself ready to fight, but he stopped as the sin spoke. _

"_You should not work that much, relax a little bit. I don't want you to overwork yourself and now please sit down and eat breakfast." He said as he finished with the last pancake and went over with a full plate to the table and sat down. _

_The blond made his way hesitantly to the table and sat down, looking suspicious at his food. 'Is he trying to poison me?' he asked himself then his eyes caught the sin's smile. _

"_Don't tell me you suddenly don't like my cooking?" he asked. Ed didn't know what happened, but as he looked in those violet cat-like eyes he saw hurt and before he knew begun eating and Envy was smiling again. It was shocking, but Envy's pancakes tasted weary good. "Oh, by the way before I forget. Al called and sayd that they will visit us today and stay for a week." _

_At that the blond looked up confused. His brother called and spoke with Envy that he would come to visit. Was he not here? And who were 'they'? _

* * *

_After breakfast he helped the sin do the dishes. It was strange to be in the sins presence and he was not insulting his because of his height, but he soon noticed that he was now a head taller then said sin so the only strange thing was watching him act as a normal person. After they were done both went out in the big garden. Envy run forth a bit smiling and took deep breaths from the fresh air. Ed caught himself smile at the sin as he acted like a little childe. They walked for a while and the blond needed to note that the house was a bit bigger now and so was the garden, it looked like as if they were a good three hours marsh from the city. After a while both sat down on a hill, the soft green grass stroke they skin. Ed was really stunned that he was spending such peaceful moments in the company of one psychopathic murderer who killed one of his best friends. This awakened in him the urge to use this moment to take revenge, but he was stopped again by the other male's words. _

"_Oh, Ed Maes was here this morning and said that he will take your report to Central so you could relax. Really that guy…since sixteen years under the living again and the guy can't stay home so he comes to a visit at five in the morning…" said the green haired male as he pinched the bank of his nose in annoyance. Ed gapped. Maes was alive again, but that would mean…he was a homunculi now… _

_Suddenly he felt to arms wrap around his shoulders and a soft giggle entered his ear. Both turned around and the alchemist almost lost his breath. Behind them stood two teens around sixteen, a boy and a girl. The boy had pale skin long golden hair which he held in a braid, his eyes were deep violet, he wore a similar outfit like Edward and as he looked the boy over he realized that except for the pale skin and the eyes he looked almost like him. The girl on his side had also pale skin and long emerald hair, her eyes were the same shade as his. She wore a similar outfit as Envy but with a matching red jacked like the boy beside her. _

"_Pride, Dante I didn't expect you back home so soon. How went the mission?" Envy asked smiling as he hugged both of them. _

"_It went fine, but it is god to be home." Said the boy who was now identificated as Pride, hugged the sin. _

"_Hy daddy…" said the girl smiling as she hugged the shocked blond. 'What the heck was wrong here? There is definitely something terribly wrong with this picture! ' his mind screamed. _

"_Matt is also here, his train back to Central will go in one hour." Said Pride as he gestured to a third person behind him. Ed looked around, the boy whore black pants and a navy blue T-shirt and jacket. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He remained him on someone. _

"_Alphonse, Pinako, Winry and Erich are coming today for a visit so we can bring you to the station Matt if you want." _

"_That would be great." He said then turned to the blond. "Colonel, my father called me and said that your report has arrived to him in time and that he wants to say that he is pleased that finally at the age of thirty-six you begin to act your age." He said and then it hit him. That boy was a perfect copy of Colonel Bastard, but his mind froze a little bit. 'Was I just called 'colonel'?' _

* * *

_One hour later stood everyone on the ban station. Matt's train left two minutes ago as Ed ears heard his brother's voice. He turned around and saw that Al had his old body back. He was running smiling up to them while he pulled a blond haired woman behind himself who was holding a little boy who seemed to be around two years old. _

"_Hy nii-san" said Al as he hugged his brother. "Hy Envy, you look great. Pride, Dante you two are already back? That is great." Ed's gaze turned to the woman, then he tried desperately to hold back a shocked gasp as he realized who stood behind his brother. _

"_Is Pinako not with you?" asked Envy suddenly. _

"_No, grandma wanted to stay home so only we three come. Hey my little darling, say hy to your two uncles and cousins." Said elder Winry to the giggling boy as she put him in Envy's arms. _

"_He is really cute, but I hope he knows that when he is older he should not dare to call me aunt. Greed is still in for it when he makes a joke about that. I would like to know why he means that I look like a girl, where the heck could I have known that I could get pregnant." Said the sin and Ed felt himself blush, he had a weary strange feeling in his stomach. That was it, he would never in his live fall asleep in a train again… _

"_Well, you and nii-san were not the only shocked ones. I think as Dr. Warner told us about that were Gracia, Maes, Riza, Sloth, Major Armstrong and Izumi the only ones beside the dock the only ones who didn't faint is in the exact moment as the word 'pregnant' left his lips." _

"_I only remember that partly, I was to shocked." _

"_Well, look at the bright side, you two managed to brake Roy and make him cry, but I still would like to know how you did that." _

"_Don't ask me, I was in to much pain and screamed while I tried to castrate your brother." _

"_Yes, we could hear a five of the colorful pet names you have given him." said Al grinning, his arm around his wife as they were walking back home. _

"_Yes, but I was also shocked that I was having twins." Envy said as he liked at the two teens trailing behind them, both were blushing. They knew that they mother hated pain and that the birth was rather weary painful for him, so they were weary grateful for him. _

_Both of them looked similar to they parents. Both were weary talented in alchemy and like they father become state alchemist at the age twelve. Both got beside that the title 'Shape shifter' Alchemists, because they inhaled also they mother power to shape shift. This comes as a great handicap for them. as the years went by they also registered that they could open the Gate without the circle, it would appear around them, and when they opened it when they were four they thought that it had spoken to her. It sayd that 'they are the manifestation of his ultimate power'. They didn't tell they parents, but it seemed the would know it already. The once opened the Gate, it was a five minutes right after they birth. It was also the same day when Riza Hawkeye or now better known as Mrs. Mustang become her son, so the 21. Marc the birthday of all three of them. _

_When it come to the problems in they characters it was weary simple. Pride lived weary up to his name and was also weary protective for his shy and art skilled twin sister. And beside that like his mother he hated pain and flipped weary easily if someone sayd something wrong about how he looked. Dante on the other hand could go berserk if someone commented on her height. Which happened a five times then people on her grandfathers side were often weary short and looked a bit feminine like until they get eighteen. They uncle Alphons come mostly after his mother's side of the family so he didn't show these symptoms together with the anger tantrum. _

_"I can hardly wait to eat some of your delicious cookings" said Al suddenly. _

_"If Izumi lets me, she flips a five times when she sees me cook." _

_"I think she curses the day on that she gave you a cook boock in the hand" _

_"Well, what can you do when you are pregnant, boored and your husband hides from you why he fears that you will jump on him." everyone laughed and Ed managed a faik laugh, but he stood in front of his sixt heart attack on this day. _

* * *

_When they reached the house Ed saw the other homunculi also there and the same little boy who he met after he left the bedroom. He was waving happily at the blond boy in Winry's arms. He then feet someone snuggles in his arms, but as he wanted to see who it was everything faded away… _

Golden eyes snapped open as Ed woke up. His back and neck ached, but he felt that his checks were burning. What was this strange dream about? He asked himself as he looked out at the setting sun.

* * *

_**In the mansion… **_

Five weary worried and frustrated homunculi were chasing behind a weary panicking Envy who refused to even near his bedroom.

As the sun begun to slowly disappear everyone could hear the noises of laud screams, splashing water and crashing object coming out of the big mansion…

* * *

A/N: this was the third chapter, I know that Ed didn't do much but he was a bit in a stage of shock. The next chapter will come on Friday or the weekends when I have time to write it… 


	4. Of cats, beasts, alchemists and passion

A/N: sorry that I'm a little bit late with this chapter. As I sayd early in my mails I will change the rating because of the lemon scenes. I hope you still like the fic and please don't be to harsh, this is my first try with the two and I think I'm the only one who tried to write that with the two…

Warning: Shonen-ai, Beast

IV. Of cats, monsters, alchemists and passion….

* * *

They arrived by Winry's house around three in the afternoon. As both reached the building the blond girl come running out and hugged Edward then Al. as the elder brother watched the two hug, he remembered his dream about the two married and having a childe_. 'Al would be a great father. Was that dream a wish from me to see the two happy together? But then, why did I dream from Envy and that we have a family? Am I wishing for us two to become more?' _at that thought he begun to shake his head. _'No, that is wrong! He is my half brother for God's shake and a psychopathic murderer and a cross dressing bi-polar palm tree!' _

"Ed, are you all right?" he heard Winry ask him. As he looked up he saw Pinako, Winry and Al looking at him. He must have spaced out for a little bit with his thoughts.

"Uhm…nothing, I was only thinking. So let's get in I'm starving." He said grinning as he walked up the stairs which lead to the front door.

"Edward Elric, you will never change" said the blond girl as she followed him with the others inside. They didn't know that a black furred cat with amethyst eyes watched them.

* * *

It was almost three days since the brothers returned home to make a little vacation. It was a rainy Sunday as Ed choose the time to take a little walk up to the ruins of they old house and to the grave of the woman, he called to live. He had a white lily in his hand as he walked up the hill.

As he reached the top, he walked up to the grave he made for her and put the white flower on it, don1t caring that his hair and clothing were wet. The blond kneeled down in front of the grave and looked at it with a sad smile.

"I know that it was selfish from me to try human transmutation and that I caused you a lot of pain. I hope that you can forgive me one day…" he said is a whisper, his hot tears mixing with the cold rain.

As he stood up and begun to walk down the hill he thought that he heard something. As he turned around he saw a black cat sit behind him. He walked up to the animal and strokes its wet fur. Then without one other word he picked it up and begun to walk with it back to the Auto-mail shop.

After he entered the house he dried the both of them and gave the cat some warm milk. After the creature finished it followed him straight to his bedroom and cruelled together beside the sleeping alchemist.

* * *

On the next day went Ed again for a little walk, but this time not alone. Luckily for him Al was to distracted to tell Winry about they adventures to notice the black feline.

After a five hour of walking round in the woods Ed saw that the sun already begun to set.

"You can turn back now Envy." He said as he put the cat to the ground. It looked up at him confused then it turned back to a green haired teen.

"How did you…" he was fully confused.

"Your eyes were the key…"he said coldly.

"I see, if that is so then…"

"Turn in to it…"

"What?"

"Turn in to your real form, the one you showed me and Ling when we were in Gluttony."

"If that is your death wish…" he said, still confused as he turned in to a gigantic reptile like creature with three pair legs and long hair. The souls of the people who were used for his philosophers' stone already begun to whisper as Envy showed his real face. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked his tone dripping from malice.

"You had the same dreams…"

"Wha…what…?" Envy felt his hearth pound faster as the souls repeated his words a silent echo.

"The dreams in that we are together, you have them as well." He said as he walked up to the beast, his golden hair hiding his eyes in shadows.

"Uhm…ye…yes…." He said feeling a bit relived, but also frightened. But both feeling were replaced by confusion and a warm tingling as Envy felt Ed stroke his check gently. "What are you doing chibi?" he asked his voice shaking.

"I want to find out if I can feel for you something other then hate…." He whispered, his hot breath tickled the blushing beasts check as the bold alchemist leaned down and kissed the deadly creature on the lips.

It send one electric sensation through both of they bodies and Ed begun to kiss the beast with more passion, while Envy tried to response carefully as not to hurt Ed, then in his form was he much bigger then the blond. Ed knew that it was wrong and sick what he did, but something in him didn't let him stop. After he needed air he pulled away, looking up at the flushed creature. With using his alchemy he let his clothes appear next to him on the ground as he slowly walked over to the creature's tail, where it joined his body. Curious violet eyes never leaving him. As the reached the spot Ed begun to slowly stroke it, earning a little gasp from Envy as he laid down on his side to gave Ed more room to do what he wanted. The blond stroke the spot where tail and body met figuring out that it was a weary sensitive spot for the monster as he heard Envy moan as he let his tongue glide over the soft skin. Ed was stunned at how soft the beast's skin was. After he earned one other five moans from the creature he moved forward to his member which by the time left his current place from under the creatures skin and begun to continue his stroking and licking.

Ed let out a soft gasp as he felt the beast's tail stroking his member, hardening it in no time. Both feelt a strange heat raising in they stomaches as the pleasure of the others touch got stronger. He would have never guessed that he would do this one day. After ten minutes both reached they climax and screamed out each others names. Ed shakily walked nearer to the creatures stomach and begun to lick from the cum which spilled on it and him. After he was ready he walked up to the creatures head who did the same as he. The blond smiled at the still panting beast and gave it a light kiss on the lips, then snuggled closer to him.

"Envy…"

"Hmm…"

"I think we crossed the line between Hate and Love…" Ed said as he snuggled closer to the deadly creature who wrapped his tail protectively around him.

"Yes, I think you are right…" with that both fell asleep.

* * *

Unknown to them sat two shadows on a near tree and were staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Uhm…well…I think this was the most disturbing thing that I ever saw…." Said Lust.

"My…my baby…." Was the only thing that the brunet beside her could only say, which caused the blackhead to stare at her confused. This was the first time after the woman beside her become a homunculi called the blond her childe again.

"We should go see if Greed is ready with throwing up." Said the raven haired woman as she dragged the brunet with her to search for they traumatized for live male brother…

_To be continued…._

* * *

A/N: I know that this was crap, but it is hard to write a lemon under such circulates…I still hope that you liked it and again sorry for being late. The next chapter will have character death in it… 


	5. The love of a mother Part I

A/N: so I'm back after I posted up my most disturbing and shocking chapter. Becouse I don't feel god in the last time I can't bring myself to stay to long in front of the comp…or awake that is…uhm…so this chap will get a little bit short. And thanks for everyone who reviewed the fic.

V. The love of a mother…Part I.

* * *

On the next morning Ed woke up and got dressed. As he finished with his braid he turned around to look at the now waking beast. From the shock which were reflected in those violet orbs he guessed that the sin thought that he only dreamt the things which happened last night. Then it hit him, the dreams they had, didn't plagued them on this night. This was getting strange.

"Ed?" a faint voice broke the blond alchemist from his thoughts and made him look at the creature again. He was stunned to notice that Envy took his regular form again, a faint blush tanning his pale checks. It was in a way strange to see the sin blush, but it was also adorable.

"Yes Envy?" he asked smiling smugly.

"Why…why did you do that…last night I mean…"

"Because they say that; it is not hard to fall for the beast jealousy…" he said as he stepped closer and kissed the sin softly on the lips.

"I need to get back now before they come looking for me."

"Same by me, we will see each other later."

****

* * *

**_In one other place, in the same forest… _**

Lust was dragging a wery pale and still shocked Sloth behind her through the woods as she was looking for any sign of Greed or where said sin could be. She had begun to get a bit worried about him and the one whose hand she was holding in hers. Sloth was still in a state of shock and mumbled only: _'My baby… kissing...Envy …. sex… doing…tongue…my baby…Ed….beast…' _this couldn't be good if she was still stuck in this state, but Lust figured that somewhere deep in Sloth, Trisha Elric is still in a way alive and that seeing her son doing THAT with Envy in his REAL form would leave every mother in a shock state like that. Greed only freaked, it was truly a miracle that the two boys didn't heard him scream.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Lust, Sloth and a wery fuming Greed were walking trough the forest in the evening looking for a certain cross dressing and in Greed's option bi-polar palmtree. _

"_Ok, Envy is not here can we go now?" asked Greed growling, but immediately shut up as he met the two famel homunculis death glare. _

"_We are not going until we don't know if Envy is alright." Said Lust as she begun to walk further in the forest. She told Gluttony to stay with Wrath in the mansion and keep one eye on him. _

_After five minutes the trio thought that they heard voices and one of them belonged to Envy. The three homunculi moved quickly and stopped on a tick branch and looked shocked at the scene in front of them. They have found Envy, but he was with the Full Metal chibi and Envy seemed confused. _

"_Why are the two only standing there and not fighting?" asked Greed the other two only shrugged. _

"_Turn in to your real form, the one you showed me and Ling when we were in Gluttony." they heard the blond say. _

"_Is the chibi insane?" asked Greed raising one eyebrow. _

"_That or he has something in mind." Said Lust while folding her arms in front of her chest as she sat down beside Sloth. Greed followed shortly after. _

_They watched as Envy turned in his real form and the blond walking up to him. Then they jaws dropped as they saw the alchemist lean in and kiss the creature on the lips. Then as they begun they 'little pleasure play' Greed suddenly jumped up as if one of the two was trying to do it with him. His pale face was now even paler, violet eyes behind the round sunglasses wide in horror. _

"_DEAR LORD OF EVERYTHING! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BE PUNNISHED BY SUCH HORRIBLE PICTURES!!I WILL NEVER GET THIS IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD PLEASE SHOOT ME!! WHERE IS THE MILLYTARI IF YOU NEED THEM!!!" and after this rant he turned greener as Envy's hair and run of to throw up. Leaving a gapping Lust and Sloth behind. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Lust stopped as she thought that she heard a faint whimper. She set the still frozen up Sloth down on a rock and begun to slowly walk in the noise's direction. When she reached the spot she spotted a whimpering and weary pale greed. The homunculus was hugging his knees to his chest and was rocking forth and back. A little smile crossed her lips as she walked up to him and kneeled in front of the male.

"Greed…" she said softly, but there was no reaction. "Greed…" still nothing so she put a hand on his shoulder. At the touch the others head shoot up and he threw his arms around the famel homunculus in front of him, burying his face in her soft, curly black hair.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I know that everyone is mostly OOC in this fic. I wanted to give in this little chapter one explanation to the end of the fourth chapter at why the other tree homunculi were there. 


	6. The love of a mother Part II

A/N: I so hate strong wind…I get panic from that so I need something to calm down…

VI. The love of a mother…Part II.

* * *

Lust was startled as Greed wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled his scent; it remained her on some sort of exotic plant she once saw. She also noted that Greed's new form wasn't that muscular as his old, but it was also not skinny. It fit him perfect. She remembered how stunned she was as he once told her when he was quit drunk that he didn't drive Ling's soul away. As she asked him why, he only said that he likes the guy and why he is greedy he will keep his souls as long as he exists. She returned his embrace to calm the now trembling homunculus and gently stroke over his back. She didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that, but she didn't care. It was in a way a wery pleasant feeling.

But after a while both parted, mostly because Greed realized what he was doing and jumped away from her blushing. Lust slowly stood up from the grass and lead the way to where Sloth was still sitting, but she seemed fine now.

* * *

On the way back to Dante's mansion they met up 'accidentally' with Envy. Both famel homunculi needed to hold Greed still that he will not scream in panic. They were about to reach the building as they saw Wrath and Gluttony running in they direction.

"Wrath, what is wrong?" asked Sloth the youngest homunculi.

"So…someone…is attacking us…Dante told us to run away and hide or find Ed…." He said, fear in his voice.

"What? Who is attacking us?"

"So…some strange creatures…there are three of them…they are stronger then us…we need Ed."

"God, Wrath you and Lust go to Ed, he is by his friend the blonde girl, the others will go and help Dante." Said Envy suddenly and begun to run in the mansions direction.

The other homunculi were stunned, they knew from Greed that Dante was Envy's real mother and that he was also angry at her for still loving Hoenhaim, but she was the only one who took care of him after his father abounded him a second time in his life and in the last two years she really tried in a way to let them have a somewhat normal live.

* * *

Ed was sitting outside in the soft grass looking at the clouds. His little brother Alphons was still chatting happily with Winry. He needed to smile at the memory of the dream when he saw his brother running up to him smiling on the train station, holding Winry's hand while she was holding they son. The boy looked just like his father in that age, but he had clearly his mother's nose and eyes. Then the memory of his own children entered his thoughts. It was strange to think about it that he and Envy could have children, he remembered how he freaked by Elichya's birth, then how would he react when he knew that he would be the father? Did he really want to find out if the dreams he had could become reality? And even if he did want it, would Envy think the same? He smiled softly as he remembered the confused homunculus. '_He is in a way really cute…'_ he thought not even bothered by the little blush he had on his checks.

It was then when he opened his eyes he was greeted by two violet orbs, but an stead emerald hair he saw black locks. He immediately knew who it was.

"Wrath, Lust what is wrong?" he asked the two as he sat up, not feeling threatened by them, but worried.

"Ed, you need to come…someone is attacking us and Dante is in danger…Envy…", but Lust was cut of as the blond jumped to his feet and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Where is Envy, did something happen to him?" he asked worried.

"He went to help Dante with Sloth, Gluttony and Greed." She said, her voice filled with worry.

"And where are Greed's chimeras?"

"They are still in Devil's Nest…"

"Wrath, call them to the manor." With that he turned to the house. "Al!" the metallic boy come out with the blond mechanic, both stared alarmed at the two dark claded creatures.

"Nii-san!"

"Al, call the colonel to come as quick here as he can. Wrath will show him the way, and I will go with Lust to help Envy and the others." And with that he and the famel homunculi run of.

Al stared confused behind them, but then remembered Wrath and went down to him to keep him company as long as Winry calls the Colonel.

"Wrath, do you know what is happening here?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…,but I'm scared…" he said trembling. Al couldn't help himself so he hugged the boy to calm him.

* * *

Ed felt his hearth beat in his throat, his lungs ached, but he needed to get to Envy. If someone even dared to touch him they would pay with their lives. Envy was his sin and nobody should dare to take him away. Now it was clear, he crossed the line. He had fallen for the deadly beast that was his half brother, his hated father's sin which was passed to him, and he gladly took it.

When they reached the building everything was in flames. Ed felt his hearth stop as he saw the terrible scene. He looked over to Lust and saw that she was trembling in fear. He took her hand and both run in. they saw Greed lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Lust get him out of here in a safe distance and then try to find the others, I will go and search for Dante." He ordered her and then run deeper inside the gigantic building.

He run along the hallway, it seemed almost like forever to him. The smoke got ticker by every second, making it harder to see or to breathe, but he couldn't stop. When he reached the dance hall he saw the form of a young woman, laying in blood. He run up to her and kneeled beside the hard breathing figure.

"Dante, it will be ok I will get you out of here." He said as she opened her eyes a bit, a weak and sad smile appeared on her lips as she gently stroke the blond alchemists face.

"You are truly your fathers child…,but you are not like him…you are stronger…" then she begun coughing, blood dripping from her lips.

"You need a doctor."

"I loved your father, even after he left me, my love made me loose my son and then as I got a second…chance I…still let him go…I don't know if Will would ever forgive me…promise me…"

"Dante…" he felt her hands weakly fold themselves around his human hand.

"Ed…promise me to take care of my son and the other five homunculi…they need someone who…can show them how to be happy…" with that her hands fell limb to her side….

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang arrived with his most loyal man to the Rockebell house with the first train, and after Pinako stopped them and the three chimeras to attack each other, Al gave them a short explaining about the facts and as the black haired man wanted to know where to find his subordinate Al only sayd that he and the homunculi are paying they last respect to Dante.

As the sun begun to set, seven figures stood in front of a fresh grave. Each of them holding a white lily, which they placed to the grave. Ed was determined to hold the promise Dante wanted him to keep as her last wish. He would take care of the homunculi and protect them from everyone who wanted to hurt them. and no one would stop him…

_To be continued…. _

* * *

A/N: sorry if I got some names wrong. Well I hope you liked it and in the next chapter will Maes return to the living… 


	7. Forgiven sins and blessed love

A/N: hy everyone! We have a three days weekend and I thought that because of that I could post up two more chapters. This chap is set like two years in the future after Dante's death and it looks like as if everyone is in for a shocking surprise….And for everyone to know again I don't use the manga's or the anime's timeline, only a five events…

Warnings: cross-dressing, lemon, shonen ai, Mpreg…

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or this song, but the little poem peers by the lemon part is mine then I have written it…

VII. Forgiven sins and blessed love…

* * *

It was almost two years since Dante died and Ed accepted her last wish to take care of the six homunculi. He even accepted the four chimeras and it seemed to him and to everyones greatest shock as if the ten creatures had decided that from that day on they are Ed's personal bodyguards. This was only one of the many things that happened in the last years. One month after Ed took the homunculi and chimeras under his protection there was a big change in the states ruling, the military was still strong, and was still leaded by the Führer, but the greatest power was in the hands of the new formed parliament and a bow them by the minister president. You could guess that after that Roy wanted to be chosen as minister president, but he liked his new rank as Brigadier General.

* * *

Ed used human transmutation again to bring Maes Hudges back to live, even as a homunculus. Gracia and her daughter were extremely happy to have him back and what surprised everyone the most that the only different about him was that he had now violet cat like eyes, one oroobus tattoo on his right shoulder, could heal faster if injured and could move things with telekinetic, but everything other with him stayed the same. It was funny to see the overprotective father hug poor Roy as greeting in front of everyone. After that Ed made one anointment to every person in the whole world to hear. In that he told them about every bad thing that the military did under the leading of King Bradley who was now finally death, about what Kimbley did, about the creating of the Philosophers stone, about the things the sins and the chimeras did, about how the Ishbal war really started, but then he sayd something that touched even the coldest hearth. He sayd that the people should not judge the ones who did this, then he will take all the sins and crimes they have committed as his own sin and so only he should be judged for this. With that he asked for forgiveness to everyone except for himself. Mustang, Havoc, Barda and Fury almost fainted in course of a heart attack as they saw the homunculi beside them begin to cry and even the Crimson Alchemist was sobbing as Archer tried desperately to comfort the man. Hawkeye and Falman were the only ones in they group who weren't socked or were crying. Hawkeye because she kept one eye on the shocked Brigadier General and Falman because he was to busy blushing as a crying Sciezska searched for comfort in the silver haired man's arms.

After he finished the crowd cheered and forgive everything. And it come even better, Ed was promoted to the rank of one General. Now at that Roy really fainted. Ed even got a second title, the 'Beast Master Alchemist', about which he was not that happy then he didn't saw the homunculi or the chimeras as bests, they were still human, and got stationed in Dublith. Luckily for him he already told his sensei about everything and she was more then happy to accept them all in her house, mostly Wrath, who begun again to call her mother. Ed had formed himself a wery trustful military group. He choose Dorchet to be his First Luthenant who accepted gratefully. Martel, Loa and Bido also come in his group, the reptile like chimera who picked up to call him 'Master Edward' was a great help at spying, then not every one in the military seemed to be to happy about the latest events. He had also chosen Second Luthenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Danny Bosh in his group and every one found out later that Danny had a secret crush on the woman. After that Ed moved with the homunculi and chimeras back to Dublith and with the help of they friends they re build Izumi's house with Dante's mansion so there was enough space for fifteen people to live in. Al moved together with Winry after with a little help of his half-brother, who he was calling now onii-chan, he could tell the blond mechanic that he liked her. After that Ed and Envy decided, mostly after the whole city showed that they fully accept the homunculi and the chimeras, Devil's Nest even become one of the cities most favorite clubs, that he and Envy should make they prelateship official and even marry. To say that everyone was shocked would be one understatement. Almost everyone was shock frozen for about almost two full days. Well except the couple, Greed who jumped up in panic, covering his ears and screaming 'THOSE FUCKING MENTAL IMAGES RETURNED!!!' while leaving the room to go to the nearest bath to throw up, he didn't leave his room after that until the time the others 'froze out', and Sloth who run up to Ed, hugging the shocked blond while rocking him as if he was still a little child his 'mother' only muttered '_my baby'_.

* * *

The wedding was held in the gigantic garden and everyone they knew was invited. The two Elrics would have never thought that they had so many friends. It was a way touching and beside that Ed was happy to merry the person he loved and that his little brother was happy that they got they bodies back. But Ed had asked the Gate to let him keep his metal arm. He wanted to keep it as a reminder at how foolish the humans are and for the pain they cause others. The ceremony was held by a priest who lived here in Dublith, it was all to touching and many of the guests were crying, but only after they got over they shock expect Sloth who was smiling warmly and Maes who was making as much pictures of everything as he could, in the first place of the shocked people stood the poor groom who almost fainted as Envy was lead in by a wery red Greed who had major problems to decide if he wanted to run away screaming in panic or laugh his head of. Then Envy had decided in the last moment to wear a white wedding dress. The green haired sin wore a long sleeveless white wedding dress which hugged his feminine like body perfectly, the dress was a bit cut up on the side so the oroobus tattoo on his tight could be seen, he also had long white glows on his slender hands and he even wore blood red lipstick, eyeliner and makeup that made him look even more feminine, a long veil hid his face. Many of the male guests begun in the minute they saw the '_bride' _to question they sexuality.

Ed felt as if he would faint when Envy stood on his side and Greed sat down. Elichya sat in her mothers lap in her cute sky blue dress, holding her little basket with a five remaining rose petals. Sloth, Lust, Maria, Martel, Riza, Winry and Sciezska stood two steps away from Envy in they blood red brides maids outfit. Ed had asked his little brother to be his best man and Envy had Kimbley for that role. Wrath was the ring keeper, but he hid his eyes desperately, mimicking Greed, Roy, Havoc and Barda as the priest told Ed and Envy that they could now kiss each other. The kiss was soft, but longing, many of the famel guests sighed dreamily while the ones, who were desperately trying to not see anything whimpered, the others, clapped they hands or were charring. Unknown to them there stood the lone figure of a man watching the wedding.

"Will there come a time where you will forgive me my crimes….?" He whispered and then the form disappeared…

As the _'bride's' _bouquet of white roses was thrown every famel was ready to reach it, but it mysteriously landed directly in little Elichya's small hands. Maes immediately left the photographing and stood there with his knifes floating around him gun in his hand.

"Who ever tries to get my little angel wed needs to go over my death body to do that…" he said glaring and everyone sweatdropped. Then after that come the dance.

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath_

_Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

_The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes_

_How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?_

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

Ed had his hand around Envy's small waist while the sin had his arms around his neck.

"You are incredible in shocking me every time" he sayd smiling.

"I need a hobby while I can't kill." At that the blond chuckled, kissing the sin softly on the lips.

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back_

_Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but-_

_Darling_

_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then _

Al was dancing slowly with Winry, both had a soft pink blush on they checks. In the last time they had spend much time together, even before Al had moved in to the Rockebell's house. It was only two days ago that they had a little talk with each other on the roof.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Alphons Elric sat on the roof of the big mansion which was once Dante's. It was already late in the night and the stars shone a bow him like a million diamonds. The young man hugged his knees close to his body, deep in thoughts. Suddenly he heard someone nearing him and he looked up to see they old childhood friend standing behind him smiling. He moved a little bit to the side, gesturing her to sit beside him. _

"_How are you feeling Al?" she asked softly. _

"_Well, to be honest, nii-san and I went through many weird adventures and when we got our body back I thought that now everything would be normal and that nothing could surprise me anymore." Then he let out a little laugh "But now I was frozen in shock for about two days because my brother and my half-brother are getting married over tomorrow…" _

"_Yeah, it is strange, but Ed seemed happy." _

"_Yes, uhm…Winry…?" _

"_Yes?" as she looked over at her friend she saw that he looked a bit nervous and that he was blushing. _

"_Well…uhm…it is that…I really like you…, but I didn't want to say it because I thought that…nii-san likes you, but now…"his stutter was broken as two soft lips pressed against his. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

_I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing_

_The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny_

_We'll join our hands and our warmths will melt together forever_

_If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

_For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on _

Greed and Lust were dancing. In was wery strange for them then since that hug in the forest both tried to mind each others presence, but it was hard to ignore the songs inviting tune. To be honest Lust felt wery happy that Greed asked her to give him the honor of this dance, even if he needed almost four minutes to get out what he wanted to say. She guessed that Ling was already yelling frustrated at the second presence in the body after he couldn't get the simple statement _'Would you dance with me'_ out in two minutes.

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on_

_If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done_

Roy was standing beside the punch bowl talking with Havoc and Barda who were grinning at a blushing Warrant Officer who was dancing close to a petite brunet.

"What do you think, aren't they cute together?" asked Barda and Havoc grinned. None of the two noticed as they boss slipped away to sit down. Maes immediately joined him.

"Nice party." Said the newly reborn man smiling.

"Yeah, it is also god to have you back."

"I'm also happy and now move."

"Excuse me?"

"Riza is standing under that willow tree; ask her to dance with you. She is the perfect woman for you to marry." Said his friend grinning as he hob the protesting man up in the air with his telekinetic powers and put him down right in front of the blond woman.

Roy cursed under his breath, but blushed as he looked Riza over. He needed to admit that red really suited her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, snapping the raven haired man out of his thoughts.

"Uhm…Luthenant, would you please gave me the honor to dance with you?" he asked bowing as he held his hand out and she took it gratefully, a soft smile on her lips.

_Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_

_Darling _

* * *

After a while the last song also begun to end, fading away in the warm night. The guests begun to move to they rooms. Some of them slept in the hotels in the city, the closest friends and family members got in the big mansion a room to stay. The young couple headed up the stairs to they room. They decorated it just like it was in they dream. In front of the oak door Ed swept Envy up bridal stile in his arms and opened the door. After they entered the room Ed set Envy down on the soft black silk bed, which was covered with red rose petals. The blond locked the door and lit the candles in the room. After he finished he walked over to the sin, who was seductively laying on the bed, smiling up at him. He crawled over the deadly creature and kissed him passionately.

Both they hearts were pounding; they waited for this to long. With a little help of alchemy they got rid of the disturbing clothes and finally had skin to skin contact. Each stroke left a burning trail on they cool skin, they tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouth. Both parted flushed and panting at the need for air. Then Ed had begun to slowly lick along Envy's jaw line while he grinned mentally as he heard the sin moan in pleasure as he found a sensitive spot. A moan left the blonds lips as he felt a velvety tongue play with one of his erected nipples. He slowly strokes along the homunculus's body, wanting to know every part of that what was soon to become his.

_If love is a sin, _

_Then I will smiling fall and go to Hell. _

_I love to feel _

_Envy's touch on my bare skin. _

_I lay happily in his embrace, _

_I know it is wrong, _

_But I fell in love with the Beast… _

Ed set little butterfly kisses along Envy's tensed body. The sin gasped as he felt a tongue slowly lick along the sign on his tight, then same tongue trailed along the length of his member. This last part remained him on the first time he was together with his chibi, but to be honest, he wasn't a chibi anymore. Envy shuddered as he felt moist caverns wrap themselves around his member and two strong arms holding his tights down.

_They say, that it is wrong _

_To love a sin. _

A low moan escaped his lips as Ed's tongue slid over him. his breathing getting rough as heath begun to build in the pits of his stomach. Long pale fingers tangled themselves in soft golden hair. A protective whimper left Envy's lips as Ed suddenly pulled away. Lust fogged violet orbs opened as he felt the lost, but understood as three fingers neared his mouth. He accepted them gratefully and begun to suck on them. As the fingers left he felt one of them slowly pus inside of him. One little whimper escaped his lips.

"Sss…relax, I will be as gentle as possible, but for that you need to relax…" whispered the blond in a smoothing voice as he put two fingers on the sins lips. The other nodded, but tensed again as a second and third finger were added, opening him. Then the fingers left and something bigger was put on they place.

Ed slowly slid the head of his cock in Envy's soft entrance, then panted a soft kiss on the others lips as he pushed fully in, muffling the sins scream. Envy hated pain and he would never have guessed that this would hurt that much, but he was grateful that Ed waited for him to get adjusted to him inside his body. After two minutes he gave the blond permission to move. They hips met in a synchronic rhythm and soon the pain begun to fade and pleasure took over his place. Envy's moans got lauder as Ed's cock brushed over his prostate sending electric jolts of pleasure through his entire body, this feeling getting more intense as Ed's hand wrapped them self around his cock.

"Edo…please…fa..faster…" he panted and his lover was al to grateful to do this for his partner.

After a while both reached they edge and with a last scream of each others name lay down cuddled together under the cool sheets.

"Good night, I love you my pride…"

"I love you to my envy…"

Both drifted of in a sleep filled with sweet dreams, with a soft smile on they lips.

_I'm the seventh of them… _

…_It's my pride _

_That draws me to them… _

_I can't go to Heaven, _

_Then I have committed the greatest sin. _

_I will proudly go _

_Through Hell's Gate, _

_Then I have fallen… _

Unknown to the two lovers in the neighbor room laid a figure whimpering in his bed, pillow strongly clutched to his ears. To say that Greed did everything to not hear what the two lovers did in the room next to him would be one understatement. He even ripped his ears of six times, but nothing helped.

"I will never get the disturbing images out of my mind." He cursed.

Little did he know that in the other neighbor room on the opposite side of the wall was the younger Elric thinking the same.

"I will never forget the mental image of my older brothers doing….THAT with each other…"

* * *

After that day were Greed and Al often by the nice psychiatrist in Dublith to 'chat' with her and choose themselves new rooms wery far away from Ed's and Envy's. Some of the others decided to stay a bit longer, but strange happenings broke the peace. Since three days was Envy sick in the mornings. On the fifth day Izumi called Dr. Warner over to check on the homunculus. So everyone was waiting in the living room, slowly growing impatient, then suddenly the door opened and the doctor stepped in smiling.

"Well, I'm not that perfect in the anatomy of homunculi or alchemy, but I have great news and luckily everyone is sitting."

"Doc, spill it already." Hissed Envy, growing annoyed as Ed held his hand.

"Ok, then my congratulations, you are a week pregnant…" he said smiling and watched everyone froze and bleach then stare wide eyed first at Envy then at Ed, than back then fainting. Except Gracia and her daughter who were both smiling, Maes who was already busy making photos and taping the whole scenario, Riza who looked at the out cold Roy, Sloth who smiled because she would be a grandmother, Major Armstrong who took his shirt of again and had pink stars around him and Izumi who looked grinning at the soon to be parents.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: wow, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written for a fanfic; well I hope you liked it… 


	8. Nine mounts in HellPart I

A/N.: I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait for so long, but I had to much on my hands, to be honest I have re-written my older fic from my old account and posted them up here, but now is the next chapter here…

VIII. Nine months in Hell…Part I.

* * *

After one hour of 'sleeping' decidet the bodies of everyone to 'turn the systems on again'. Everyone was in shock, most of all the soon to be parents. Poor Ed sat on Envy's side and stared at the wall with blank eyes. 

"How in the name of Hell could that happen!" screamed Greed in frustration, but then shut up and walked up to Envy, kneeling down in front of him.

"What do you want." He asked as the other male homunculus put his hands on his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes. The whole room becomes silent as everyone stared at the two.

"Envy, tell me something and please be honest to me…" at that the other could only node shocked, Greed said 'please'…

"Uhm…what do you want to know…"

"Tell me Envy, did you lie to us about that you are in reality a girl." At that he found himself splashed as a bloody pulp on the wall.

"I'M DEFINIATLY NOT A GIRL!!!!"

"But uhm….man can't get…pregnant…" said Lust, ready for Envy's attack.

"It seems that they can." Said Izumi suddenly, which earned the speaker the freaked out gazes from every male in the room. The gazes were not only fear filled because of the thought that guys can get also pregnant, but a shuddering mental image about Major Alexander Louis Armstrong being pregnant was the most frightening image in the world. Well except for Greed who put that on second place right behind the freaking images from the scene he saw in the forest.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Al timidly, he still fought with the thought about the situation and how to react. Sure he was shocked that Envy will have a child from his or to be better from they booths brother, but on the other hand he wanted to be one uncle.

"I mean that…" with that she looked at Ed who looked at her, understanding in his eyes."…I mean that Ed should explain." At that everyone facefaulted.

"Then Full Metal, begin to explain." Said Roy, trying to sound like his usual self which was hard then he was covering behind a certain blond Luthenant.

"What sensei means is that Envy is now a homunculus and his power is to shape shift in every creature he wants to be. So after we…uhm…I think that is something you don't want to know.." at that everyone nodded blushing." So I think that a part of Envy's body changed itself so chat the baby could grow."

"So nii-san, you mean that Envy is now on the outside a guy, but on the inside a girl as long as the baby is born?" asked Wrath looking up at Ed.

Since the homunculi lived by the blond, the youngest homunculi and Gluttony called him nii-san and he also begun to look at the two as if they were his younger siblings, Nina who got her soul back, thanks to Ed still called him and Al one-chan, Greed called him Edo, Envy called him only a five times that and for the others was he just Ed. It even seemed that Sloth accepted him and Al again as her sons, but he still referred to her as Sloth, then he needed to accept that Trisha Elric was death, and this was Sloth. The chimeras also called him Ed and Dorchet a five times kiddo, but that didn't matter, the only thing that disturbed him a bit was that Bido, was calling him 'Master Edward', he tried to tell the lizard chimera that he doesn't need to call him master, but he didn't listen to that.

"Yes Wrath." he said and watched smiling as the boy begun jumping around with Gluttony, while shouting that they will become uncles, after a little while Al also joined them in they little dance.

"Envy, I think it would be for you and the childe easier if you took a famel appearance until the birth." Said Dr. Warner.

"But I like this form better…" growled Envy as he felt someone sit down beside him. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller body and pulled them against a strong chest.

"Envy, I know that you are afraid, I'm to, but please trust me it will be alright. And see it from the bright side, we have the chance to show that we are not like that bastard who left us."

"But what if…"

"There is no what if, we can make it, but now please take a famel form."

Everyone stared gapping and touched at the two. No one would have ever guessed that they would see Envy ever so fragile and wournelabre. A soft blue alchemic light surrounded the sin. As it disappeared a soft smile creped to Ed's lips as he looked down at one of the prettiest things in the world. Envy was now a pale skinned slim girl with a nice and delicate figure, soft emerald eyes and long fiery red hair.

"Uhm…if I didn't knew that she there is a he and beside that a homunculus I would ask her out on a date." Said Havoc as he looked at the two.

"Hmm…such a lovely person should not be scared…" said Roy holding his hand out. At that everyone sweatdropped.

"I think the Fuhrer already forgot…" said Fury.

"I think the Fuhrer will have to let Envy and Ed alone for a while." said Riza as she looked at the smiling doctor.

"I fully agree with that, congratulations Fuhrer, you will soon be a father to." At that Envy suddenly felt the arms holding him loosen, when he looked up he saw that Ed was unconscious again and the big 'thump' noise told him that Roy also fainted. The sin put the blonds head in his lap and begun to softly stroke the golden mane in a loving way. Then he felt that somebody sat down beside him. As he turned around he saw the Luthenant smiling at him.

"It looks like that we are in the same boat." She said smiling as she looked down at the out cold Roy.

"Yeah, it looks like it."

In the meantime was Maes dancing around happily with Elichya while Havoc, Fury, Barda and Falman were running around in panic screaming 'the Apocalypse is here'.

_To be continued…_


	9. Nine months in Hell Part II

A/N: and here comes the next chapter, how can everybody handle this new situation and mostly poor Roy and Ed. This is one Ed x Envy fic, but I have in this chapter a little Ed x Roy moment…

IX. Nine months in Hell…Part II.

* * *

It was almost three months after the big news. Roy and Riza decided to stay in Dublith as long as they childe isn't born. Roy even confessed to her, and she accepted to be his wife. Since she was only in the third month they decided to hold the ceremony now so that the child can be born in one official family. For that they called the guests who were shocked when they found out about Riza's and Envy's 'awaiting'.

Riza had a long salved white wedding dress which touched her curves softly , the dress wasn't to long and it resembled a middle length miniskirt, which caused the wedding ceremony to be put on hold fir five minutes for the time as long as the groom and Havoc could stop they nose bleeding.

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite  
Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita  
Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Maes was grinning proudly at the newly married couple. Little tears of joy escaped his now violet eyes as he looked over to his own family, he had done so many thing to show Roy where he could find true happiness. Who would have thought that he needs to day first before his friend finally opens his eyes and sees the angel, who was only created for him.

Kimi no te de kirisaite  
Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta  
Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa  
Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou  
Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete  
Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni

Ed was dancing with Envy in his famel form, both grinning. When Riza threw her bouquet was Al the 'lucky' one to get it, the poor boy still stood there frozen with a crimson blush on his face.

Not far away from the dancing couple stood Havoc and Barda together with Fletcher. His younger brother and Wrath tried to get Al back.

"You can't be serious that Envy is pregnant." Said the blond, almost chocking on his drink.

"But he really is having a child from Ed." Said Havoc as he lighted his cigarette.

"This is frightening…"

"What do you mean?" Barda asked as he took a bite from his cake.

"Well, children come often after they parents and…", he didn't need to say more. Both man froze with they actions and paled, then the three looked over wide eyed at the dancing pair.

"It will be a psychopathic, short tempered, cold, frightening, inhumanly strong, wery touchy and berserk monster…we are even more doomed then we have thought…" whispered the three in union.

Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

Sukui no nai tamashii wa  
nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa

* * *

After a five days of peace the chaos begun. While Riza didn't want sex with her husband or anyone she degraded Roy to sleeping on the couch, he once tried to get her to give in and was almost shoot in his manhood, Greed who was walking by and saw the scene wove to himself to not cross the blond weapon mistress's way as long as she is in this situation. And while Roy didn't got any sex in the last two and half months wery much to his displeasure, in the mean time was Ed hiding from a wery horny Envy. He almost freaked as the sin suggested pleasuring him a bit while they were shopping. And he was only in his fifth month. The morning sicknesses still lasted and everyone noted that Envy and Riza are more dangerous with the mod swings they had then standing alone weaponless in front of three hundred hungry chimeras and that was no offense against four certain chimeras who also lived in that house.

The two also ate more and got easily bored. One day Izumi had enough of Envy's bickering that he has nothing to do while Riza is out side and doing shooting scores and of course Roy, Havoc and Barda needed to help. Fury got away why she asked him to go shopping and walk with Black Hayate, to say that the raven haired man was thanking God and the little dog for his luck would be one understatement, Falman also got away successfully because he was dating now Sciezska and Riza even gave him tips about the young brunet. Izumi had a problem, Envy was annoying her, but she understood that he was pregnant and she didn't want to hurt the baby so she gave him a cook book. He complained about her food so he should make his own, she didn't know then what a 'horribly mistake' she made by doing that, but it was too late. Envy soon found liking in cooking and everybody seemed to like what he made.

* * *

If someone asked Ed what the best part in Envy's pregnancy was than he would certainly remember one special event. It was already nine o'clock in the night as Ed walked in his bedroom. He smiled at Envy who was already in bed, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he asked smiling as he walked up to the sin and kissed him on the check.

"Nothing special." He said, but then tensed suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" the blond asked worried, but the sin's soft smile calmed him. Then he felt suddenly Envy taking his hand and putting it on his stomach. Firs he didn't understand why he did that for, but then the alchemist felt something. The child was moving. A warm feeling speeded through his body, the same feeling that he felt when he first felt Al moving in they mothers stomach. But this feeling was now stronger and mixed with pride, then this little creature which was moving in his lovers stomach was his work, his childe, his pride. Then he decided it then and there, if the child is a boy he will name him Pride. He laid down in his bed, his head resting carefully on the humunculu's stomach, listening to his lover's heartbeat and his child's moves.

* * *

The two were now since six months pregnant. Warner told the two that if they want he could tell them about the babys genders. Both wanted it to be a surprise by which they partners sighed in defeat, but it was god to know that the tests were positive and that meant that both the mothers and the children are healthy. On the next day was Ed sent to wake Roy up who was sleeping on the couch. The blond walked up to the man and shook him. Nothing. He tried again, but the other caught him by the wrist and pulled him down. They lips met and the blond's eyes got wide in shock as he tried to pull away, but the other held him tight in his embrace. It was a warm feeling, but not the same he felt by Envy, with the sin was this warmth stronger, like a burning flame which consumes everything, but by Roy was it just a little fire, lighting a candle. Slowly, onyx orbs opened themselves only to widen in shock. Both men pulled away blushing. The Flame Alchemist was on the verge of screaming. _'YOU IDIOT JUST MADE OUT WITH FULL METAL WHILE YOUR WIFE IS HAVING YOUR CHILD AND HIS IS ALSO HAVING A CHILD!!!…uhm…can you call Envy his 'wife'?' _his mind was confused. He dreamt about Riza and himself on 5the beach and that they were kissing. Oh god, how could he have mistaken Edward with Riza, he desperately needed sex…

Then suddenly the door bust open, revealing a wery angry and wery pregnant homunculus. He run up to Es ad took him protectively in his arms while looking like one furious animal who is about to rip the first creature in to peaces who nears it and unfortunately was he the one the sin was glaring at.

"Don't…even…dare…to…touch him ever again…he belongs only to me..." he hissed while holding the still shocked blond close. Then to ad to his dismay Riza come in angry with her two favorite weapons. Envy called Sloth and Lust to try to get Ed back to earth and then he locked the door. When someone passed it they heard screams, threatening and pleading combined by crashing and shooting noises.

* * *

Roy was for the next two months bandaged and not capable for moving any of his muscles. Ed got over his shock, but was still hiding or running away from Envy, but then he needed to give in as the sin sunk to the ground crying and that Ed thinks that he is ugly and that he doesn't want to be with him. What could he do, leave him there; he couldn't bring himself to that. So he spend the night with the sin, it wasn't that bad, but he was still worried that he might hurt the unborn childe.

The next months were the same, running away, mod swings, panic, fighting, then on the 21. Marc something happened. Everyone was in the living room, Roy's subordinates and the Hudges family were also there with the Tringam siblings with Archer and Kimbley who to everyones shock were now a couple. Envy come in the room, with one hand on his stomach and with the other he leaned on the doorframe.

"Envy, is something wrong?" asked Lust as she stood up.

"Well, I think the water broke..." He said panting.

"How can water break?" asked Havoc, but then Sloth and Gracia jumped up and run to the panting sin.

"Wrath, call Warner. Lust, Martel, you two are helping us while Greed goes to find Ed and Izumi, hurry." By that time the others also got worried.

"What is wrong?" asked Barda.

"It seems that someone has decided to meet everyone." Said Sloth in a caring tone as she placed her hand carefully on top of Envy's.

"You…you don't mean…that the BABY IS COMING!!!" Greed screamed the last part.

"No Greed, I'm only in pain for fun and now…GET ME MY CHIBI!!!" and Greed was out of the door to get Envy what he wants, meanwhile in the house the chaos broke out…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: ok now it is clear I can't write properly about someone being pregnant so I did it in big steps, in the next chapter I will try to write the birth and everyone is in for a big surprise and a five men for the mentally abuse of they lives… 


	10. Birth chaos

A/N: ok, my comp did something with the tenth chapter so I need to re-write it. Again thanks for the reviews and now I will try to write a births scene, this will be my first try…

X. Birth chaos…

* * *

Warner drove to the mansion as fast as he could. He was not all to worried when Wrath called him. Envy was in good hands by Gracia, Sloth and Izumi. As he arrived to the house and stepped out of his car he halted. It was as if he heard something shatter, but he shrugged it of.

As he wanted to open the door it was almost ripped from his place by a wery worried and frightened Wrath.

"Dr. Warner, finally Envy got crazy…" said the boy as he dragged the confused man inside. The doctor sweatdropped by the chaos that greeted him inside the mansion. Gluttony was sitting in the middle of the room like a lost little child while a five subordinates were running away from Major Armstrong while shouting 'we DEFINIATLY don't need to see that'. The chimeras were running upstairs with hot water and clean towels while Maria was keeping company to Riza and trying to calm a hysteric screaming Greed who was running around in the room. And from upstairs he could hear Envy shout a five colorful names at Ed which made even him blush, together with Sloth's calming words that he should relax.

* * *

Envy was in labor since four hours now and in this time he screamed and gave Ed like two thousand three hundred five colorful pet names, who would had known that Envy could curse in twelve different languages. In the meantime tried Ed to be there for Envy and hold his hand which caused his auto-mail arm to shatter from the sin's iron grip and to protect his lower parts from the sin who wanted to castrate him. Armstrong and Maes were watching the scenario and Maes even taped everything smiling while Roy and his subordinates together with Danny, Archer, Kimbley, Greed and Wrath were hugging and whimpering in the corner of the room while the chimeras and the others waited outside excited except Sloth and Lust who were helping Pinako and Warner by the delivering of the baby and protecting Ed.

"Edward you fucked up bloody bastard!! How could I ever let you fuck me!!!" screamed a wery frustrated sin in pain.

"Would you please leave the word 'fucked' for God's shake, I don't want to have nightmares about THAT!" screamed Roy in panic.

"This is more freaked out then that for what I was jailed."

"SHUT UP FLAMING HORSY AND BOMB FREAK!"

"Wery god Envy and now push." Said the doctor calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE, HAVING A TEA PARTY?"

"Envy, calm down it will be soon over." Said Sloth warmly, as she whipped some sweat from the sin's forehead with a wet cloth.

"Sloth, you are one of the brawest persons I know." He said suddenly which threw her for a moment of guard.

"How come?"

"You went through this torture twice. Hell and I thought I knew how to make someone suffer, even ripping someone's organs out while they are full conscious is less painful then that."

"The wonders of human birth." Said Armstrong, showing his muscles, pink stars dancing around his face.

"Gez put on that shirt before I throw up and for you to check…the last time I checked I WAS A HUMAN FOURHUNDRED YEARS AGO BEFORE I DIED AND WAS BROUGHT BACK BY THAT GOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD OF A FATHER!!"

"Oh, I can already see the head."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed the group in the corner and Ed was about to faint.

* * *

_**Out side of the room… **_

Everyone looked wide eyed at the door as they heard the screams which were followed shortly by crashing noises and more screams.

"What the hell is happening in there?" asked Fletcher as he listened to the odd noises.

"I hope one-chan and the baby will be alright." Said Al as he watched the blond putting his ears on the door.

"Well, it looks like as if I will get plenty of work after that." Said Carrie, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was Greed's psychiatrist, and to be honest Greed was her only patient and a five times some of Ed's friends. The sin visited her twice a week.

"It sounds as if they would break the whole room in peaces." Said Dorchet.

"I know whaat…." Fletcher hit the floor as the door was opened by Warner who smiled.

"It is a…" but Pinako run up to him and grabbed his hand.

"I think it is not over yet." She said pointing at Envy who seemed to be still in pain.

"That means…" and the door was shoot again right in Fletchers face who in the meantime managed to stand up, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

So the waiting begun again, but only after a minute they saw the door opening again.

"Well, I think that was rather a surprise for all of us." Said the man as he stroke his beard while stepping aside for everyone to get inside.

Many gasps were heard as the others stepped in. There on the bed laid Envy holding a child with blond hair in his arms. Ed was next to him with a second child in his flesh arm, Winry was about to fains as she saw the broken auto-mail arm, but the children were more important now. Everyone stepped closer to look at the babys.

"The blond is a boy and the green haired is a girl." Said Sloth proudly, to have seen the birth of her grandchildren.

"A..a girl….?" Stuttered Roy, as he crawled nearer to his wife hugging her, still whimpering and shaking.

"Yes, a little girl." Said Lust and watched some of the males in the room pale even more.

'_A famel version of one of the two…the poor unlucky guy who will get her…'_were they thoughts.

"What will you two name them?" asked Winry courious as she looked at the little girl in her fathers arm.

"Well, I have already decided that if we have a son that we should name him Pride." Said Ed blushing a bit.

"And what about the girl?"

"Hmm, I think you should name her Dante after her second grandmother." Said Izumi.

Ed turned to Envy who nodded at him smiling warmly. Then it was settled the twins were named Pride and Dante Elric.

"Were they really in you…" asked Wrath timidly as he crawled over the bed to his two 'brothers' and looked with wide curious eyes at the two newcomers, the other humunculi and chimeras were also already on the bed.

"Yes." said Envy softly.

"We should let you rest now Envy and in the meantime we can clean up the babys and Winry can repair Ed's auto-mail arm." said the doctor and escorted everyone out of the room.

* * *

It was already fifteen minutes after the birth and Ed had his arm working again, as Maria went up with Martel to the room where the twins were. She and the famel chimera become quick great friends with each other.

A laud scream of the two women made everyone run to the room where the babys were. They found Maria, shaking and death pale sitting on the floor while Martel was holding here.

"What happened?" asked Ed.

"The…there…" Maria could only stutter as she pointed with her shaking hand in the room. Everyone turned in the direction where she was pointing and paled. There around the children was a strange transmutations circle and the Gate which was opened. Ed and Envy run quickly inside and grabbed the children who were giggling happily.

"How…how was this possible…?" asked Havoc.

"Uhm….how did you two do that…?" asked Envy in a faint voice as he looked in the violet eyes of his son.

"Envy don't be so childish, the two are to young to do that." Said Greed.

"But they are also only partly human…" said Ed looking in the golden orbs of his daughter.

They wanted to continue the arguing about if it is possible for two newly born children to open the Gate as Riza grabbed Roy's hand, almost crunching it.

"Riza, what is wrong?" asked Winry worried.

"I think someone wants to join us to." She said gritting her teeth, at that everyone paled and Roy fainted.

"Lets get her in the room." Ordered Warner.

After two hours of screaming, cursing, breathing and shooting at Roy who was on the verge of fainting, but fearing that when he wakes up he would miss a wery important body part he stayed awake. Then the baby was born. The couple decided to name him Mathew Mustang.

_To be continued… _


	11. Childe play

A/N: so here comes the next chapter and again thanks for the reviews…

P.S.: don't get the wrong idea I really like Greed, he is cute in both the anime and the manga. But it is so easy to torture the poor guy I mean Roy is not so often there, Gluttony would be only confused and Wrath is still a bit young for a five things and he would run immediately to Sloth or Izumi so I'm stuck with Greed…

XI. Childe play…

* * *

After the twins were born many things changed in the Elric/Cruits household. Ed and the homunculi and the chimeras often stayed by the crib until the children fell asleep. Izumi needed often to go in the child room and put a blanket over them, then Ed and the others also fell asleep after the god night story and slept knurled together on the couch. It was a wery cute sight.

Envy once read that newborns are normally breast feed by they mother, and he freaked as he noticed that his body automatically shifted at a certain time in to his famel form so he needed to do that to. It was a strange feeling first, but after a while it didn't bother him as long as his children got everything he never had and that was the love of parents. He was again feeding when Greed walked accidentally in the room to ask him if he saw his sunglasses. The sin froze in the door, but then managed to close it, then he turned around and run screaming out of the house and in the city. Wrath nearly got a heart attack as he dashed past him. Greed spent that day on the couch of his psychiatrist, holding a blanket over himself while shaking in panic. This image got also up on his little list:

_1. Envy and Edo doing THAT in the forest while Envy is in his REAL form_

_2. Envy giving birth to children and that not per Kaiser cut_

_3. Envy and Edo having sex _

_4. Envy by the birth check with legs up _

_5. Envy breast feeding _

_6. Armstrong pregnant_

After that day he swore himself that he would never walk alone in a room again where Envy is with the children. This was a similar vow like the one to never pick a pregnant Envy up from Warner.

****

* * *

**_Four years later… _**

Envy was walking around in the house; he was searching for the twins who needed to be bathed. He hoped to find Ed then they would probably be by him. Ed was teaching the two alchemy and because of the Gate's power they didn't need to draw a transmutations circle. Even when he was a bit worried about them and still feared the Gate a bit, he trusted Ed and his word that they children would be alright.

He was now on the third floor as he spotted the blond peeking in a room. One evil smile appeared on his lips as he sneaked up behind him, but was startled as Ed turned around mentioning to him that he should be quiet.

"How did you know that I was here?" he whispered to the blond.

"I can feel you and the other homunculi and the chimeras. By the way Envy…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like the new lives we have created together without alchemy?" he asked grinning as he turned to the sin, who stared confused at him.

"You know that I love our children."

"Then you will love them even more, mostly your son who come up with that." He said as he wended his gaze beck in the room. Envy followed his gaze and the sides of his lips curved up melting in a miscellaneous grin.

"I think we made a great work." He said grinning.

After the two finished they work they were bathed by they parents or better they parents tried to bath them which inhaled many chasings, one overflowed bath room and sayd parents getting also wet, not only they children.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Izumi was making sandwiches for Wrath and Gluttony when Greed walked in to drink something. When she looked up the bread fell out of her hands. She was frozen in shock.

After a while there was a knock on the door. Wrath opened it happily and greeted the Mustang family and the subordinates. The others also come down to greet everyone, Envy held Pride in his arms who plaid glaring with Matt who was in his fathers arms. Ed was holding Dante who looked at her brother and Matt. Greed was the last one to enter.

"Hey everyone."

The others turned around and froze still. Only Envy and Ed were grinning and the twins giggling and clapping they hands. Greed got a strange feeling, it never meant something god when Envy and Ed were grinning. They grin only meant destruction and chaos. Cold shudders run down his back.

"Uhm…Greed…." Wrath couldn't say more as he only stared at his brother gapping. Then Ed and Envy bust out laughing and Lust begun to giggle together with Sloth and Martel.

"What is so funny?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Bunny!" squealed one ten years old Elichya. At that Greed paled, and a strange terrifying feeling begun to rise in him.

"Uhm…bunny?" he immediately run to the next picture and almost fainted. His face was drawn fill with pink hearts and someone transmuted him big pink bunny ears. "That's it Envy you are definitely the mother of those two devils and Ed is the father." He growled as he tried to get the ears up, but they wouldn't do what he wanted.

Ed and Envy over gave the kids they uncle Al and grandmother then they begun to run away grinning from a wery pissed on and blushing Greed who still had the bunny ears and to every ones great amusement and shock he even had a little furry bunny tail which he luckily didn't notice yet.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I have much stress in the last time, but got a great idea for one other FMA fic, I will try to write the first chapter for that tomorrow… 


	12. Of sickness, games, exams and rivals I

XII. Of sickness, games, exams and rivals Part I.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Dublith. The school was just out and the children were running home happily. A young blond run along the crowded street, with one emerald haired girl right behind him.

"Pride, don't run so fast." She said as she tried to reach the boy.

"But this is fun Dan, come." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

The two were now ten years old. In the last years since they birth they learned from the Gate that it has chosen them to be his guardians, for that they often spend time in the Hall with the seven doors and in the Eye of Truth. They knew more things because of that, then other children they age. They father teached them everything about alchemy he knew and they mother teached them shape shifting. There happened also a five other things like, Al and Winry got finally married and are determined to have a child, Havoc also got finally a girl who he didn't lost on the same day to Mustang. But there were also four other pairs with shocking weddings. Falman finally managed to ask a certain brunet book worm to merry him, the only problem was…both fainted after the question. So on the wedding was made a double wedding then Danny and Maria got also married on the same day and could keep one eye on the other two, well Maria kept one eye on them with they bridesmaids and best man, then Danny was also on the bridge of fainting. Archer and Kimbley also got married with the Crimson Alchemist as the 'bride'; the bomb master followed Envy's discipline and showed up in a love cut wedding dress. Roy swore he would kill himself on the spot, then to his greatest dismay he was the one leading the 'bride' in. The fourth wedding which shocked them was the wedding of Lust and Greed. A five of the guests shuddered at the image of what might come out of the combination of the two sins. Why Lust's father was death she asked Ed to lead her to the altar. In those last years she got wery attached to the blond, he was in someway like a brother to her who she can go to when she is afraid or has a problem. They made the wedding to one Ishballan wedding. It was in a way interesting and touching to see one old traditional Ishballan wedding. Scar was also happy and shared the second dance with the bride.

For about three years ago Ed begun to make researches about how to create a stone that is more powerful then the Philosophers Stone, but doesn't need human sacrifices. He failed often, but now he had a five friends in two other parallel universes. In one he was turned in to a homunculi with the name Pride, he was first shocked then he would have never imagined himself wearing someday a similar outfit to Envy's, said sin was the other surprise then he thought that he would be the only one to be together this close with the sin, but this other self loved the sin also. In the second dimension were all homunculi except Wrath death and his self there was once behind the Gate in a land called Germany where he survived the II. World War.

* * *

Both kids reached now they destination. Both were a bit exhausted from all the running, but that didn't matter.

"We are home!" yelled Dante happily.

"That is great dear." Said Izumi, as she comes out of the house she had a frying pan in her hand.

"Uhm…sensei, what do you want with that?" asked Pride confused as he pointed at the item.

"Oh, nothing dear." she said smiling, but then she noticed a sneaking Edward in his pajamas. "There he is, get him!" she yelled and immediately eleven shadows attacked Ed and pinned him to the ground expect one of them who was sitting on the blond's stomach.

"Get down and let me go!" yelled Ed frustrated.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk no chance chibi." Said the shadow on top of him which was revealed as Envy.

"Edo, don't act like a child and take your medicine."

"But it tastes horrible!" whined the sick alchemist.

"You will take it." Said Izumi as she handed the medicine to Envy.

"No"

Meanwhile were the twins watching they family sweatdropping. They dad could be sometimes so childish.

"I have one idea." Said Envy and took the medicine himself. Everyone stared confused at him as he leaned down and gave Ed a passionate kiss on the lips. The blond suddenly flinched and swallowed as he begun to glare at the sin.

"Bastard" he hissed.

"I love you to, but you were in a way right that thing has a horrible taste."

"Our parents are sometimes weird." Said Dante and her brother nodded.

"You are not the only ones who think that." Said suddenly a male voice from behind them.

As every gaze turned in the voice's direction they saw Roy standing there with his son on his side. The man wore a grin on his face as he received a death glare from Ed.

"Full Metal, are you not ashamed to do that in front of your children and not only with they mother?" he asked in mocking shock.

"They were only forcing me to take my medicine you idiot." He hissed as he was finally allowed to stand up.

"Roy, what do you want here?" asked Sloth before Ed could say something.

"There will be State Alchemists Exams next week in Central and I thought the twins would be interested and…." But then he felt someone tug on his slave. As he looked down his onyx eyes met two golden ones.

"On the exams do you have doctors and first aid kits?" asked the little girl and the dark haired man sweatdropped. "Why would we need them?" he asked and Dan pointed at her brother and Matt who gave each other heated death glares. "How promising…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter we will see how the three will take the particular exams and what problems can come out when adults try to play twister on a rainy day… 


	13. Of sickness, games, exams and rivals II

A/N: so I'm back with the next chapter…

XIII. Of sickness, games, exams and rivals Part. II.

* * *

The State Alchemists exams come quick. The trio had absolutely no problem with the writing part and to some of the judges' shock they got the highest score. Ten the day comes where they could prove they power. Since the State Alchemist were not called the 'Dogs of the Military' there were more people who wanted to take the test.

"Wow, this place is really great." Said Dante as she looked around smiling.

"I know." Said Mat who stood a bit behind her, when his gaze drifted to Pride he saw no amazement in his eyes, but determination to prove himself to everyone.

"We are beginning with the test now." Said one older man.

As the crowd begun to gather the man saw the children and couldn't shake the thought of that two of them were wery familiar to him. Others also saw the children and many whispers begun to rise, mostly about how they could make it here. Those who were whispering about that stopped in the exact minute when they saw the boy creating a gigantic fire twister while the two other children used alchemy without a transmutations circle, creating two golems which destroyed the fire twister.

* * *

After the exams the old man walked up to the trio.

"My congratulation you three." He said smiling.

"I see you didn't disappoint us." Said suddenly a deep male voice and everyone stared wide eyed at the Fuhrer who was in the company of the Beast Master Alchemist, the general who was the reason why so much young alchemists wanted to prove themselves.

"Oh, Fuhrer, General Elric what brings you here? Oh I know you wanted to see the new state alchemists."

"Well partly, I come here to pick my son up and General Elric here is also only here to get his children." Said Mustang, as he pointed behind him at Ed.

"Daddy, we made it." Said Dante as she run up to her father, her brother following her.

"I didn't expect something other." Said the General, as he petted her head. At that the old man begun laughing and the crowd only stared wide eyed at the children. No wonder they were so great by that training they must have got and by such genes.

"So they are your children, no wonder they are so talented."

After that Roy gave the new alchemists they second names, his son become unsurprisingly the title 'Flame Alchemist' and the twins got the title 'Shape Shifter Alchemists'.

* * *

_**A week later… **_

It was a cold rainy day and there was nothing to do. Roy and his family were on a visit by Ed. Al and his family together with Scar, Archer and Kimbley were also there for a little visit. Pride was sitting in the gigantic library and was reading, while Dante slept in his lap. Mat was also reading but in the other side of the library away from the blond half homunculi. The adults were meanwhile sitting in the living room in front of the camin fire and were bored to death. The lights went out because of the storm outside so they used candle light.

"What should we do?" asked Archer.

"Hmm…I found yesterday this." Said Greed as he held up a twister box.

"Uhm…what is that?" asked Lust confused.

"Oh, well this is a game you need to put your hand or foot on the color which the little table shows.

After the explaining they set the game up.

After three hours so ten minutes before midnight the three children neared the closed livingroom door to say they parents god night, but halted suddenly as they heard strange noises.

"_I can't believe that I have agreed to this…" _

"_Don't complain Flame Horsy, but pull we are still stuck." _

"_What do you think I'm doing…Kimbley don't even dare to move you hips." _

"_Roy, I desperately hope that, that are only the keys I feel in your pants." _

"_I also hope it for you Pony then Ed is mine…" _

"_I want away from here!" _

"_How the heck could eight people get stuck?" _

* * *

_Outside the door… _

The trio stared wide eyed at each other.

"Uhm…I think we should go to bed now." Said Pride and the other two nodded.

* * *

_Inside the livingroom… _

Some of the adults desperately tried to get themselves unstuck and down from the twister board. It was not a god idea from a five persons to use they powers by the game and while they growled the others tried to get them unstuck.

"How in Hell could you all tangle yourself up like that?" asked Winry while she held her husbands hand.

"That is one thing we will happily explain after we are free again." Said Archer, not enjoying the thought of Mustang stuck to him.

_To be continued…_


	14. Hope and Mina

A/N: so here is chapter fourteen I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemic; it belongs all to Hiromu Arakawa, and the song belongs to E Nomine, but the twins Dante and Pride also Matt, Hope and Mina belong to me as does Carrie…

XIV. Hope and Mina

* * *

It stared as a normal day in the mansion. Ed went with his man to work while Izumi her husband and Mason also went to work in the butchery. Gluttony also went with them, he was a great help in cleaning of the things they didn't need in the shop and the big sin also begun to refer to the woman as his older sister. Greed was by Carrie so this left Sloth and Envy alone home with Wrath, the twins, Nina and Mina. 

Mina was a young homunculus girl around the same age as Wrath and Nina. Ed brought her home from one of his missions when he was called in a forest near one of the villages in the east. Someone tried to bring the girl back by using human transmutation, but the person paid for this sin with his live. Ed gave her red stones to get a bit stronger then he took her under his protection. Shortly after that was she adopted by Lust and Greed. Mina didn't mind that and liked her new parents.

"Hey Sloth, do you know where Lust is?" asked Envy as he hung up some of the bed sheets on the drying line.

"Now, that you ask me I haven't seen her almost all day." Said the brunet.

"Aunty Lust went to see Dr. Warner." Said suddenly Dante, as she run up to her mom.

"And why?"

"I don't know, but she was smiling and seemed happy." Said the little girl. "Mommy look." She said as she held her hands up. Envy looked down and saw that she was holding a little metallic dragon in her little hands.

"Did you make it?" he asked smiling warmly at his daughter and kneeled down to have a better look on her work. The little girl smiled proudly as her mother petted her head.

"When your father comes home then you can show it him to." Envy said and Dante nodded. Then she turned around and went away, probably in search for her brother.

"You know that even if she looks more like you that she reminds me of her father." Said Sloth as she watched the familiar scene, with a soft smile on her lips.

"I know and Pride begins to act like me." He said sighing as he stood up. "So what do you think why Lust went to Warner?" he asked looking over to the other sin.

"I really don't know, it looks like that we will have to wait until she returns."

* * *

Lust come back from the doctor one hour later smiling brightly. When she reached the house she already saw three of her siblings standing there. She halted in her steps and looked confused at them. 

"Why were you by Warner?" asked Envy.

"Uhm…"

"Lust tell us." Said Sloth and the other woman sighed. She needs to tell them there is no escape, they would find out most likely.

"Well…I was by Warner because…" at this point she blushed and begun to play with her fingers. "…well I'm two months pregnant now..." She said and the others froze, Envy and Wrath were even gapping.

"Lust this is great." Said Sloth suddenly as she hugged her sister.

"I can hardly wait to tell Greed about it." She said and as if on cue just in that moment walked Greed through the gate.

"Tell me what?" asked Greed fully oblivious to the news, but he had a strange feeling as Envy and Wrath grinned at him and Sloth begun to giggle.

"Well, you know Greed…." Lust begun.

* * *

**_In Dublith Headquarters… _**

Ed sat by his desk signing documents while the chimeras and his men went through reports when suddenly…

YOU ARE WHAAATTT!!!!!!!

Ed almost crashed from his seat and his men were also startled.

"What was that?"

"Uhm…that sounded like Greed…" said Dorchet still holding his ringing ears.

"What got in to him?" asked Martel as she helped Danny picking up the files he dropped in shock.

"Good question..."

* * *

**_Nine months later… _**

Greed was a wrack in the last months of Lust's pregnancy. Envy already wanted to tie him up and throw him in the river to shut the nervous sin up. Then the big day come to say that it was good that Greed was a homunculus would be one understatement.

Ed helped the doctor together with Sloth and Envy to calm Lust, they even called scar to help, then Lust was the work of his brother and she was also once the lover of his brother so he was something like a close family member, but she still managed with her nails to get her husband castrated twenty times earning by that a five sympathy yelps from Scar, Ed and Envy, even Warner flinched a bit. The others who stayed out side also flinched every time they heard the women shout. Mostly the males flinched and hid behind they famel partners, relatives or friends and Havoc thanked who ever was up there watching over them that he was not together with her anymore.

After two hours of labor her son was born. The others come in the room nervous no one dared to say it, but the thought of the combining of the sins lust and greed was a bit frightening.

"He is cute." Said Scar as he looked down at the newborn.

"What will you call him?" asked Mina stroking the check of her little brother.

"Hmm…" everyone in the room held they breaths. "I like the idea to name him Hope." Lust said and everyone facefaulted. That was something they didn't expect.

"I think that is a god idea." Said Izumi.

"And who gets the role of the godparent?" asked Maria.

"Well, we thought that Carrie should be his godmother." Said Lust as she looked at the stunned women who nodded smiling.

* * *

Two hours later Envy began walking around in the garden as he spotted Ed sitting under a big tree. 

"What are you doing here?" asked as he sat down beside the blond.

"Only thinking…"

"About what?"

"About how things have changed, everything is great we are all happy, I know that I should also be happy, but there is something bothering me…" he said his expression darkening.

_Der erste Ton beschwört den Wind  
der zweite Ton beschwört das Licht  
der dritte Ton verlangt ein Kind  
der vierte Ton das Eis zerbricht  
der fünfte Ton berauscht die Sinne  
der sechste Ton ruft den Dämon  
auf dass der Zorn beginner _

"What, you know that you can tell me." Envy said, putting his hand on Ed's.

"Envy how long is it since your mother was killed…" he asked suddenly and the other froze.

_Der siebte Ton stößt euch vom Thron  
der achte Ton dein Herz betört  
der neunte Ton erklingt so schrill  
der zehnte Ton die Nächte stört  
der elfte Ton verdammt sein will  
der zwölfte Ton den Zorn beschwört _

"She…was killed twelve years ago…" he said his tone weak.

"And in all those years we didn't find any clue about who killed her, those creatures disappeared…" said Ed his tone thoughtful, but also mysterious.

"I know and it was strange, they were so much stronger then us, they looked like some sort of misformed chimeras, but they eyes held only hatred and disgust in them, but not only for us, but for themselves…" Envy whispered trembling from the horrible memories. Ed looked at him and pulled the sin in his arms.

_Spiel mir das Lied vom Tode  
das aus Dämonen gebor'n  
befolge die zwölf Gebote  
die einst beschworen den Zorn_

_ Es geschieht wie in der Prophezeiung vorherbestimmt  
Der Kreis schließt sich und eröffnet den Sterblichen die Türen zu neuen  
Dimensionen ihres eigenen Bewusstseins_

"Ssss…it is alright En, I'm here…" he whispered as he hugged the now crying sin closer to his chest. But his golden eyes held worry in them. _'Dante's death was only the beginning…'_

_ius iurandum iracundiae  
saevitia malitiosa  
ius iurandum animae malae  
iratus improbus  
duodecim sonitus_

_ prava crudelitas  
prava aviditas_

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so the situation begins to get a bit strange. The next chap will have shonen ai and a little philosophical thinking about the sins in it… 


	15. Dark clouds

A/N: wow I'm getting the new chapters quick up, the cause is that next weeks end will get a bit busy so I will try to write as much as I can…

XV. Dark clouds

* * *

It was now exactly a week after Hope was born and everything went normal again, but Ed had the strange feeling that this was only the silence before the storm. Something was about to happen and he feared that it will set they existence in danger…

_Ich leg dir die Karten  
les dir aus der Hand  
lass das Pendel über dir kreisen  
was wird dich danach erwarten  
stehst du mit dem Rücken zur Wand  
oder erhältst du den Stein der Weisen_

He was sitting outside, under a big oak tree, the dying rays of the setting sun gave his golden locks a fine glow. A presence neared him, but he didn't move, he knew who was nearing him.

"Are you thinking again?" a soft male voice asked from beside him.

"Yes…" was the simple answer.

"And about what?" he asked.

"About you and the other sins." He said at which the other stared at him confused.

"What?"

"You all refer to each other as siblings right?" the other nodded. "In a way you really are siblings then one sin leads to the other. God sinned as the wery first then he was to proud at his creations, this pride created envy in Lucifer which lead to wrath, after he was banned from Heaven he felt his anger and jealousy rise in him spreading greed, lust gluttony and sloth over the human to make they souls his…"

_Ich zeig dir die Zukunf  
wende das Blatt  
Tod oder Leben  
Pech oder Glück  
Gewinner im Spiel oder schachmatt  
wenn du es erfährst  
führt kein Weg mehr zurück _

"So, you mean that every sin exists only because pride." Said the green haired sin as he leaned back in the grass.

"In a way yes…"

"Uhm…Ed?"

"Yes, what is it Envy."

"I was thinking."

"About what?" at that the sin looked up at him grinning.

_Freud oder Leid  
ich geb dir die Chance  
geh oder bleib  
in meiner Seance_

_descendo in corpus diaboli sanguinei  
experior portus sum imperium diaboli _

"Well…" with that he climbed in the others lap, pressing they hips together, which made the other male blush.

"En…Envy…what…what are you doing…" the blond stammered.

"Well, we had put this to long on a hold…." The sin purred as he licked along the blond's neck, earning a little moan from him.

"All…alright, tonight when the…others sleep we will sneak out…ok?" the sin only nodded grinning and run inside the house.

* * *

_**On the same night… **_

Everyone was already sound asleep when two shadows sneaked out of one of the windows on the third floor. Both figures moved quick, but careful as to make no sound that would wake some of they friends who had a sensitive hearing.

After they were far away by the lake, both stopped under a willow tree.

"I hope they didn't notice us."

"Envy after we are ready we will get back in the house, I don't want someone to notice that we disappeared and…hmpf…" Ed was suddenly stopped in his speech as two soft lips cowered his. Golden irises clouded and closed as he savored his lover's sweet taste. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the sin's passionate kisses.

Both sank to the ground, never letting the body of the other go. With a quick use of alchemy they dismissed they clothing getting finally the longed skin to skin contact. One evil grin appeared on Ed's lips as he trailed with his flesh hand down the sin's tights until he reached the oroburos mark. His grin got wider as he felt the sin shiver and pant as he traced his index finger along the mark. He watched with great pleasure as the sin on top of him blushed and moaned. He figured it long since out that the oroburos tattoo is one of the sensitive places on the body of the homunculi. He figured it out when he needed to check them after a long training session and needed to touch the red marks. Every of the homunculi shivered and let out a little moan because of his touch. Envy noticed that he was teasing him so he let his tongue glide sensually over the scars where body and auto-mail were connected. Ed let out a soft moan from the warm feeling, tracing his hands over the homunculus's back. He liked the feeling of the pale, silk like skin under his fingers. One aching need begun to rise in his body as it demanded to posses this creature in front of him again. The blond's hands left the sins back and slid up to his face, gently stroking the famel like face. He wanted to cherish every second he could spend with his fallen angel on his side. If someone would have told him twelve years ago that he the great Edward Elric would fall one day for his own half brother who wanted to kill him, the he would have crushed that person, but the truth was that he loved the sin with all his heart.

They kissed once more as he entered the fragile body. Envy shivered from the feeling, but continued to kiss his lover. He feared the thought to loose Ed one day, then even if the blond alchemic loved him, he was still human and human….age and then…dye….

He would never get over his loss, but deep in him there was a little hope that they could stay together. In the other dimension Ed also died and was brought back as homunculus, they children would be strong enough to re-live they father the way he was, that little thought was which eased his fear to loose the one he loves.

Both they bodies moved in a perfect heated up synchrony. Both were sweaty, the breaths were rough, but they continued. The pleasure heated the night air around them up as both lovers reached they edge. Envy snuggled closer to Ed's warmth, taking in his scent.

"En, we should take a little bath now and then head back in the house."

"Why? The water is so cold…" whined the sin, but was lifted up bridal stile from the ground.

"Because some members of this family have wery god noses and they would smell it." He said grinning as he looked down at the blushing sin. Even if Envy hated that, but sometimes he real acted like a girl.

"Uhm…Ed…" Envy saw his grin and then the realization hit him. "Oh no…don't even dare doing that…Edward I warn you…" he said strungling in the other male's arms.

"As you wish…" with that he let the sin land with a great splash in the water.

"That wasn't nice…" Envy hissed as his long emerald hair hung down on his back and on the sides of his face giving him one wery famel like appearance.

"Are you ready with your rant?" asked Ed as he also went in the cold water.

"Not fully, but…" the sin stopped and his blush returned as he noticed that Ed had his hands on his hips.

"I know, hove to warm you up again…" he whispered in a seductive tone making the sin shiver.

****

* * *

**_On the next morning…_**

Ed was playing with the twins as the phone rung.

"Ed, it's the Fuhrer, he wants to speak with you immediately." Said Sloth who answered the phone.

"Thanks Sloth." He said as he went over to the phone. "Hey Fuhrer Bastard what is wrong?" he asked in his usual tone.

"_Full Metal, there is no time for this now." _

"What is wrong?" he asked, his expression growing worried.

"_Today I have received a package, there is no marking about who has sent it, but as we opened it…."_Roy's voice trembled. _"…There was the fresh hearth of a chimera in it…" _with that the line went death. Ed froze down and let the receiver drop. _"Full Metal? Ed…? Are you still there…?" _

"Ed, what is wrong?" asked Martel worried.

"So…someone…has sent Roy…a box with…a fresh…chimera heart…" with that he run out of the room to the next bathroom and threw up. Who could do something horrible…

_Freud oder Leid  
ich geb dir die Chance  
geh oder bleib  
in meiner Seance_

_descendo in corpus diaboli sanguinei  
experior portus sum imperium diaboli _

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: wow, three new chapter on one weekend, but the end is still not in sight… 


	16. Tears of sorrow and blood stained earth

A/N: so it is Friday and I will try to continue the story...

Disclaimer: I already told which characters belong to me, but the others and the songs except the poem are not mine.

XVI. Tears of sorrow and blood stained earth

* * *

_And the ancient mystic words misled me...  
They reached my hidden innocence  
So the sweetest moments of the perfect beauty...  
Turned to the hours of the deepest despair_

Ed felt as if he would vomit again as he sat in his office and listening to Roy's explaining. Meanwhile were Havoc and the others of Roy's man watching the chimeras in the room worriedly. They were pale and no one doubted that they would rip the one in peaces who had sent the heart. But that was not hard to not understand, they also wanted revenge then in the last years they got wery attached to them.

_I'm nothing but a shattered soul...I cannot see...  
Been ravaged by the chaotic beauty  
Ruined by the unreal temptations...I cannot flee...  
I was betrayed by my own beliefs  
_

It begun raining outside, the once blue sky got gray and darkness fell over the city. It seemed as if the Heavens would also mourn. Ed had a bad feeling; something told him that this was only the beginning. He knew that it was absurd, but he couldn't shake those thought down. He feared for his family's safety, who even dared to get near them…he would kill him with his own hands. He hated killing, but if it was the only way to protect his family and friends, he would need to do it.

_And my heart betrayed all dead emotions...  
I could hear my breath even if I did not breathe  
Now the changing tides wash over me...  
And the freezing breath breezes through me_

_I'm nothing but a shattered soul...I cannot see...  
Been ravaged by the chaotic beauty  
Ruined by the unreal temptations...I cannot flee...  
I was betrayed by my own beliefs _

He knew that he had sinned too often, but then only he should pay and not the others around him. He would find out who had send the hearth and he would stop him no matter what it may cost as long the ones he loves are safe from that sadist.

_I'm nothing but a shattered soul...  
Been ravaged by the chaotic beauty...  
Ruined by the unreal temptations...  
I was betrayed by my own beliefs..._

* * *

After that day Ed often got reports on his desk about mysterious disappearances and deaths. Some of the reports say that the corpses were horribly deformed. As he read this, and looked at some of the photos which were made about the victims a horrible feeling begun to rise in him. One day he was called down from Dublith to Merin one little city in the south of Amestris, the in the place stationed Luthenant called him because one of the disappeared towns people was found death.

A crowd of soldiers stood in front of the corpse which was hidden under a bloody blanket to cower the poor man up. The soldiers were whispering to each other feeling wery uneasy by all those disappearances and then that… Suddenly a part of the crowd begun to split as two men walked past them. The blond mans face was cowered by one emotionless mask a sword on his side. The man behinds him followed the other wordless like a dog his master. Both of them halted in front of the corpse.

"Luthenant Melons…" said the blond man.

"Yes." Answered the tall brown haired man, as he turned around facing the blond. Both saluted as greeting. "You must be the one who was sent by the Fuhrer self, am I allowed to know your name." at that the brown haired man who was with the blond begun grinning.

"It surprises me that you don't know him." said the man, but the other held his hand up and the other felt silent.

"My name is General Edward Elric…" at that many members of the crowd gasped and the Luthenant looked as if he would faint any second. Many whispers also begun to rise.

"_If the Fuhrer sends the general then this case must be serious…." _

"_I can't believe that we have the Beast Master Alchemist working with us." _

"_They say that he got this title because he can control homunculi and chimeras." _

"_You are kidding right? I thought that was only a rumor." _

"You…you are the Beast Master Alchemist…then the rumors are true…" said the Luthenant.

"And what do those rumors say?"

"They mostly speak about your age Sir, you made it to a State Alchemist with only twelve years and got the generals title shortly a year after you got promoted to a colonel. It is for me and my man a great honor to meet a living legend even if it would be better under other more pleasant circulates."

"I know, could I see him."

"Yes sir, but it is not a pretty sight." At that Ed held his right hand in front of himself and took his glow down. Almost every ones eyes went wide as they saw the auto-mail, now they could understand why he wore as his first alias the title '_Full Metal Alchemist'._

"I have seen Hell…and returned…" said the blond as he looked at his metallic arm, gripping his knuckles. Then after he put the glow back on its place he pulled the blanked up looking at the corpse.

"The corpse hasn't begun rotting, it was put not long ago here." Said the brown haired man.

"You are right the death froze is only partly here and from the temperature I would say it was put out here only two hours ago." Said Ed.

"Ed, this looks like…"

"I know…that was exactly what I feared when I have read the parse about _the bodies being deformed_."

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" asked the Luthenant confused.

"It looks like as is this man was used as one experiment material for a chimera experiment, but it failed." Said the general whop was still kneeling beside the man.

"What!"

"Ed, I can still faintly smell something around the corpse, it has a strange sweet scent."

"Uhm…how…"

"Oh yeah I have forgot. This is my First Luthenant, Luthenant Dorchet. He was one of the successful chimera experiments, his genes were crossed with that of a dog giving him the special ability to be wery fast and to hear and smell better then normal humans and because of his dog genes is he one of my most loyal man." Finished Ed and looked pleased at the pale Luthenant and Dorchet who was grinning. This caused even more whispering.

"_No way…his First Luthenant is a chimera?" _

"_But he looks almost fully human…" _

"_Then the rumors about some of his subordinates being chimeras are true…" _

"_Wow, this is frightening and amazing in one." _

"_They haven't thought us about what to do in such a situation on the Academy…" _

"I…I understand, Sir what should we do?"

"Keep quiet about that what we have discovered, I will call back home and ask for some help and tomorrow we will try to find the place where the experiments are made, but now try to save everything you can from the crime scene." The blond ordered.

"Why?"

"Then it will soon begin to rain and the water will wash away every clue." With that both he and Dorchet left.

"Sir? What should we do?" asked one of the soldiers as he walked up to his superior.

"We will do what the general sees right and now hurry before it starts raining." _'Now I understand why they say that he is one amazing man…' _he thought.

* * *

_**Later in a hotel…**_

Cold rain was falling on the ground as the clock hit eleven in the night. A lone figure stood in the window, watching the raindrops hit the cold glass. The figure heard the door of the room he was in open and close again, but he didn't turn away from his reflection. _'Why were humans so blind and why do they want to cause others so much pain…' _

_See a raven flying there  
The great bird of destiny  
Coming from an eternal place  
Where silent river flows  
It's my to go to the place unknown ...  
Human harvest  
Raven's chore to collect all on board  
_

"Who did you call to come here?"

"You will find it out tomorrow Dorchet, but now you should rest."

"I think the same goes for you to, don1t worry I will keep you safe."

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to see any of you in pain." Said the blond as he finaly turned around, facing the chimera.

_Endless voyage, trip to sorrow  
Bleeding tears for unknown tomorrow  
I'm living in sin, I am no saint  
The raven is singing my serenade  
_

"Kiddo, don1t think that we would put our safeness in front of protecting you that is something I can't swear to you, but I give you my word that we will try to be careful." Said the dog chimera softly.

"Sometimes I think that all the horrible things that are happening are the payments for my sins and the ones which were passed on to me because of my cursed father's blood…." He said sighing as he turned again around to watch the rain outside…

_My soul in one tear  
My tears on silent river  
Silent river in my soul  
My river flows no more  
Black wind blowing my heart  
Black raven draining my soul  
Chaining my heart, loosing my soul  
The raven will follow..._

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well this is getting a little bit in the angst genre part, but I wanted to have some drama and fear in it. I think the chapter is not that bad and now to that what The High Demon Lord asked me here is the first translation of the songs in chapter fourteen and fifteen, first comes that of chapter fourteen. The songs belong to the band ENomine, but I can only translate the German part then I can't Latin…

**Wrath**

The first tone summons the wind

The second tone summons the light

The third tone demands a child

The fourth tone breaks the ice

The fifth tone robs the senses

The sixth tone calls the Demon

That the wrath shall begin.

The seventh tone pushes you of your throne

The eight tone robs your heart

The ninth tone begins so high

The tenth tone disturbs the nights

The eleventh tone dams his will

The twelfth tone summons the wrath.

Play for me the Song of Death

Which was born from demons

Follow the twelve rules

Which once summoned the wrath.

It all happens like the prophesy told

The circle closes himself and opens the doors for the mortals to new

Dimensions to they own mind.

Well I hope I got everything right...


	17. Fear of a father

A/N: and here comes the next chapter and you can find out who Ed called to help in the search, but don't worry they will find the laboratory only in the next chapter…Sorry if this one gets a little bit short, but I'm forced to help the _parasite_ of a little sister with her literature homework…

XVII. Fears of a father

* * *

On the next morning was it still raining and the air was cold. Ed stood with Dorchet, the Luthenant and two of his man outside of the train station waiting for the next train from Dublith.

"General, do you think this person could help us to find the place where all those poor people are used for experiments? Asked the brown haired man.

"If someone can help then her." He said as he looked down smiling at a little pool of water near him. "You like the rain around you." He said smiling.

"Uhm…excuse me…." The Luthenant and his men stared dumbfaulted at the blond who was still smiling. Then all three gasped in shock and took a step back as the water begun moving and took the form of a woman with long brown hair.

"Welcome Sloth…" said the General.

"Don't say that you never saw a homunculus." Said Dorchet as he turned to the still shocked trio.

"Erm…to be honest no never…so this woman is an artificial created human?"

"Yes, Sloth was the sin that I have committed…" said the blond.

"What?" asked one of Lt. Melon's subordinates.

"By that the general means that he was the one who created her when he was a child and he and his brother tried to re-live they mother, but there is nothing equal for a human life and so was Sloth born, but if you look at it is she the perfectly created homunculus."

"What do you mean?"

"It is simple homunculi have after they bodies reform wery pale skin which is almost white and they ayes turn violet and cat like, but when you look at Sloth you would never think that she was created per human transmutation only the oroburos tattoo on her body and her ability show that."

"Sir, please don't think that we are dumb, but what is one oroburos tattoo?"

"They mean that." Said Sloth and opened the first button of her dark blue blouse and pulled it on the side a little bit apart to reveal a red dragon like creature which was eating his own tail and formed so a circle around a David star."

"And…" but Ed silenced the Luthenant.

"Let us first head back in the hotel and there you can ask, but don't forget why we are here." And with that they went up to the already waiting car.

* * *

_**One hour later in the hotel…**_

Everyone sat in front of a little table which was covered with maps about the city and files about the people who have disappeared in the last time.

"Well general Elric, what do you think."

"Luthenant, please cal me Ed and that goes also for your two man."

"Uhm…yes Sir…I mean Ed."

"That is much better and to be honest I fear that the people who have been missed for longer the three days are already death or chimeras."

"And you are sure?"

"Yes, then it takes three days to get started with the experiment, the man whose corpse you saw was one of the luckier…you don't know what can happen if the experiment fails…some of the bodies can even explode or burn to ashes…" said Dorchet who laid in a chair, disgust and anger written on his face.

"How can people do something so horrible like that, some of the disappeared people are still children?" asked the Luthenant.

"Human are often selfish creatures who don't think about the things they do…" said Ed as he studied the map with the markings of the hidden laboratories.

"This city is the only one with twenty laboratories."

"And why is that so Sloth?"

"The city is surrounded by tick forests and mountains so it was easy to hide them." she said then suddenly the phone ringed.

"I will get it." Said Melons, but after he begun to speak with the person on the other end of the line his expression got worried. "Are you sure that she isn't by one of her friends?"

"_No, I have called everyone no one saw her since this morning when she went to school, but she never come. Her teacher called me…" _

"Viki, please stay calm, call everyone again."

"_Ok, but please try to find her…" _

"I promise." With that he hung up and turned around. "My daughter went this morning to school, but she never made it there…she disappeared."

"That is not god, if she was taken by the same people who kidnapped the other victims then she is in a great danger." Said Ed as he stood up.

"I will call my men, we must hurry…"

"Don't worry, we will find your daughter…" and with that everyone run out of the room.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so I told you that is it a bit short, but oh well…and here comes the second translation. Sorry if it is not that good, but I can't find some words English translation…

**Seanse**

I put for you the cards

Read for you out of your hand

Let the pendel circle a bow you

What will happen to you after that

Are you standing with your back to the wall

Or do you get the Philosophers stone

I show you the future

Turn the tables

Death or Live

Bad luck or Luck

Winner in the Game or checkmate

When you find it out

There will be no way out

Happiness or Pain

I give you the chance

Go or stay

In my seanse


	18. Broken doll

A/N: It is raining outside and that I will watch soon the horror film '_The Others'_ gave me one interesting idea for this chapter. Sorry I have seen to much _Law and Order: SVU _in the last time so my mind is a bit on that track so sorry if this chapter gets a bit to carried away…

Warnings: child abuse, pedophilia, swearing, violence, cannibalism

XVIII. Who is the real Beast?

* * *

They were searching the laboratories, but there was no sign about someone being there since it got abounded. The rain was still falling from the gray skies and they time was running away. If they don't find the child then it would be too late.

"This has no use, that was already the ninth laboratory and nothing…that isn't fair…" said the Luthenant frustrated as he hit a near tree with his fist. His hand begun to bleed but he didn't care, but then a hand touched his shoulder and he looked at the general.

"Live isn't always fair, but then you must continue your way. We will find her."

"I wish I had your optimism, but you can't understand what I feel." The hand suddenly left his shoulder and he turned to the other man who was staring up at the gray skies.

"Believe me, I can. I myself have also two children a boy and a girl, both are now ten years old." With that said he walked over to the others.

* * *

They searched for hours when they finally reached the eighteenth laboratory. When they entered they were already hit from the disgusting smell of rotting flesh and blood. Almost everyone wanted to throw up, but they needed to continue.

_A little girl, almost a woman  
So pretty, so young  
Sweet dress, shining hair  
Dancing alone above the meadow  
Smile on her divine face  
Red lips and green eyes  
The most beautiful creature  
That mortals have ever seen  
_

When they reached the inside they hearts stopped everywhere were body parts in the cages mostly death horribly looking creatures who were once human. Some of the things that were still alive were eating from the copses, they horrible munching and the sound of ripping flesh and organs filled the air and mixed with the stench of death. It was a living nightmare.

"This…this is horrible…." Whispered one of the men, he was still wery young and fresh from the academy.

"We need to split in three member groups, search everywhere." Ordered Ed as he went with Sloth and Dorchet deeper in. the other soldiers nodded and did the same, but they were also afraid, afraid of the horrors awaiting them and disgusted how human could do something like that.

_But her eyes were empty like a well that has run dry  
The mad child is dancing her endless dance at night  
Dancing to her death, to the dark open grave  
Knowing nothing about her own destiny_

They were searching as Dorchet suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked Sloth.

"The Luthenant shoved me a ribbon that his daughter liked to wear, I can smell her."

"Then show us the way."

Dorchet lead them to a door which opened in a bedroom. Ed stepped inside first, his heart stopping. Dorchet and Sloth followed shortly after him, but they also froze in shock from the terrible scene that should no one ever see. There on the bed laid the small body of a girl around eight years old. Her brown hair was messy and partly stuck together because of the dried blood and sperm on it. Her clothes were torn; her skin was covered with blood pressures, bite and burn marks and deep gashes which were caused by a knife. Her eyes were lifeless and glassed over. Ed walked over to her and with a shaking hand took her slim wrist. A deeps sorrowful sigh escaped his dry lips. Suddenly the horrible image of his daughter laying there was flashing through his brain, but he pushed the thoughts away. Anger and sadness burned in him.

"She is still alive, but…it would be much better for her if she would be death…" he said in a bitter tone. "Someone of those bastards raped her minimum ten times, she was to young to defend herself, and her screams only reached death ears or ones who even enjoyed it…." He was even disgusted from his own words as he stroke softly through the little girls hair then wrapped her in his jacket and took her carefully in his arms. She was like a perfect, but broken doll. Behind him had Dorchet and Sloth tears in they eyes.

_One soul has gone  
Lost in somewhere  
The young mind has fallen  
Into misery  
Hey little girl  
What is in your mind?  
Can't you stop this dance you're dancing in the night?  
_

The soldiers arrested four men who said that they were ordered to create chimeras, but they don't know who. The Luthenant wanted to ask more, but then he saw the eyes of some of his subordinates fill with horror and they faces pale. He turned in the direction they were looking his heart broke in to peaces and his eyes filled with tears as he saw his daughter. He immediately run up to the general.

"Penny…what is with her?" there was no answer; the room got filled with death silence only the munching of the chimeras and they death breath could be heard. Then the man broke together on his knees and begun crying. He understood, he understood that he would never see his daughter like her old self again.

_But her eyes were empty like a well that has run dry  
The mad child is dancing her endless dance at night  
Dancing to her death, to the dark open grave  
Knowing nothing about her own destiny  
_

"Who…who was the sick bastard who did this to my little angel!" he screamed in rage, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Well, she is a to cute little thing." Said suddenly a dark haired man grinning madly at them.

"You…you bloody bastard! I will kill you for that!" he screamed and begun punching the man, but he only laughed as blood begun to flow out of the corners of his mouth. Four of his men needed to hold the superior that he doesn't kill the man, even if they wished to do it themselves.

"That has no use, it will not satisfy your pain…" said Ed suddenly after he gave the childe Sloth. "But for what you did you must pay the price." His tone turned ice cold and the sin and the chimera had the feeling as if they would have heard someone outside. "Come." He said and everyone followed. When they reached they outside they all saw a young man with long emerald hair and violet cat like eyes standing there in the pouring rain.

"Envy?" both creatures said in union and the others looked at them.

"Are the homunculi all named after sins?" asked one of the man and Sloth nodded.

"He belongs to you…" Ed's tone was colder as ice and a sadistic grin spread over his lips as he grabbed the rapist and threw him in the mud only a five feets away from the sin"…Monster Envy…"

Then the same cold grin appeared on the others lips, showing his sharp white teeth. Then suddenly a blue light begun to surround him and he begun changing. When the light dimmed most of the soldiers and the prisoners backed a bit away, they eyes filled with horror as they looked up at the gigantic reptile like creature with three pair of legs long lair and many souls sticking out of his skin whispering the words _pain, blood, revenge, _and _death _like a cold and threatening echo. A loud scream filled the silence of the mountains, as it dyed down the sun finally forced his way through the dark clouds.

_The morning has come  
Before our eyes  
The young beauty lying  
Under the godless sky  
The mad child is sleeping  
Her empty sleep  
And finally leaves  
To eternity  
_

"Ed, I thank you. I will try to live and help my child." The Luthenant said as he held his daughters breakable body in his arms, looking up at the sky. "But I will tell you something, long time ago I thought that chimeras and homunculi are monsters, but now…I don't know who the monster is and who the human…"

_But her eyes were empty like a well that has run dry  
The mad child is dancing her endless dance at night  
Dancing to her death, to the dark open grave  
Knowing nothing about her own destiny_

* * *

All four of them were sitting in the train which would take them home. They hearts were heavy. Dorchet only stared out of the window, his mind far away in the past. Sloth was sitting on his side reading to get her mind away from the memories of the last hours. Ed was also looking out of the window, Envy lay in his arms to comfort his lover, he knew how sensitive he could be in such situations and he understood. It that would happen to Dante no one of the two of them could ever forgive them selves. Was it really that wrong to want to live without pain?

_No more grief no more graves no more sorrow or pain...no  
We must all make a vow no blood will be spilled  
We'll die in our beds and no one will be killed  
Live as God intended all wars must be ended  
_

When they reached they home they were already noticed by a little bird which landed right in front of them, turning to a little girl.

"Mommy, Daddy, granny, uncle Dorchet you are back home." She said smiling as she hugged her father. Ed returned the embrace and tears begun to fill in his eyes. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"It is nothing sweetheart, I only missed you."

"Dan, where is your brother?" asked Envy.

"Pride is by uncle Al and aunt Winry, you will never guess the big news." She said smiling.

"What sort of news sweetie?" asked Sloth as she kneeled down beside her son.

"That aunty Winry will soon be a mommy to" she said and a little smile appeared also on the face of the others.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so, how did you find it, I'm watching in the last time really to much _Law and Order, Post Mortem, CSI, Autopsy_ and _Criminal Intent_… 


	19. Starry night and fireworks

A/N: great tonight we will have a full Moon darkening, I like such things and because I still have time I will write a short chapter to this.

XIX. Starry night and fireworks

* * *

It was already three months after they found the chimera laboratory. Ed had still a five nightmares, but Envy was every time there to whip away his tears and calm him with soft kisses. He had written his report and send it to Roy who showed the same reaction as him, but Ed also hoped that Maes wouldn't see his report. He knew how the obsessive father would react to something as horrible like that, so it was god that Envy finished that bastard of.

A soft hand touched his and he turned around to look in violet, cat like orbs which almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

"Ed, you were with your thoughts again elsewhere." The sin whispered leaning closer.

"Sorry." He whispered back.

"Mom, when will it begin?" asked a faint voice from Envy's lap. The sin looked down smiling at his son.

"Any minute now Pride." He said.

"Ok everyone pull me up!" yelled suddenly Roy's voice from the ground. Martel immediately stretched her arms and pulled the man up on the roof, just in time as the rockets flew up with a shrill tone in the sky and exploded in to million colorful sparkling stars.

"Wow, I never knew that fireworks could be so cool." Said Wrath delighted who was sitting in Izumi's lap.

"Yes, they are like stars…" whispered Al as he hugged his wife closer.

This night was for everyone special, then on this night they forgot they worries and nightmares, enjoying each others warmth and company under the starry night sky…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well this is the shortest chapter I have ever written… 


	20. We are one Part I

A/N: my little sister sits in my room and watches _The Others_, I already see it the second time so while listening to the film and playing messenger between the parasite and her classmate on MSN I'm writing the next chapter…

Warning: twincest, blood, lemon

XX. We are one Part I.

* * *

The years went over Amestris five winters turned in to spring, then to summer, autumn and then again to winter.

Two lone figures walked along the crowded street. Some of the peasants turned around to look at the two teens, clothed in black and red. Both walked in deep silence. After they reached one of the most expensive inn in the town they walked inside. Every gaze turned to the two strangers, but most men's eyes rested on the young girl. She wore a tight sleeveless black top and black skorts, and over that a long crimson red jacket. There was a strange tattoo of a red dragon liker creature around her navel. Some of the man hoped to get a chance to flirt with her, but the young man on her side scared them. Those cold cat like violet orbs were making they blood run cold. The strangers walked up to the manager of the inn.

"We would like a room please." Said the young woman politely.

"Hmm…what are kids like you even doing here, this is a wery expensive in and beside that…" but the man was stopped as both held up two silver watches with one seal on it, they didn't change the watches after Bradley's death. The man paled."…oh, you two are State Alchemists…sorry that I didn't know it sure I will give you one of my best room. For how long are you planning to stay in my little inn?" he asked as he handed them the key.

"Only one night…" said the blond in a cold tone as he threw a bag of gold on the table and left together with the girl. The manager almost fainted as he was greeted by the triple of the normal price.

****

* * *

**_In the room…_**

"Pride, you should relax a little bit." She said cheerfully as she left for the bathroom.

"Well Dan, I'm not that all time happy like you but…" at that he begun grinning."…I'm the correct height for my age."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL LIKE A THREE YEARS OLD LITTLE BABY DOLL!!!" screamed a famel voice from inside the bathroom. Pride grinned at his twin's reaction while downstairs the manager and the guests were holding they hearts because they nearly got a heart attack.

"You should do a little anger management."

"As if that would work. Then uncle Al would not be so afraid that our parents do something harsh." She said as she opened the bathroom door, standing in front of her brother in only a towel."

"Nice new fashion stile Dan." He said grinning, but then flinched.

"Pride, what is wrong?" she asked worried as she went over to him.

He took down his jacket and black shirt to reveal a five bleeding gashes on his well formed chest.

"That was not planned." He hissed.

"You handled to quick, Pride you should be careful when we are on a mission."

"Dante, I'm perfectly fine." She said as he brushed her hand away from the wound.

"Nii-san please…" at that he let out a defeated sigh. She was only calling him nii-san if she was really worried about him so he let her touch the wound. He knew that even if his twin come characteristic more after they father she had a strange and deep fascination for blood. He remembered once when they were still little…

* * *

_Flashback… _

_A little girl around six was running around the hills. She was visiting her uncle and aunt together with her twin brother. She was searching for him then she was bored. She found him sitting on one of the hills. _

"_Hey, Pride I was looking for you…what happened with your hand?" she asked as she noticed the gash on his right hand. _

"_Uhm…little accident I had tried to transform in to a horse and while galloping to transform in to something eels, you know like mom can, but it didn't come up that god." He said blushing a bit as he looked at the crimson pearls. _

"_Oh…uhm…can I taste…" she asked suddenly and took his hand in her little ones." _

"_Uhm…yes…" he said and watched her with a little blush on his checks as her little red tongue shyly glide over the gash. _

_End flashback… _

She was again licking down his blood again. As he once asked her why she did this or why she come almost every night to his room to sleep curled up beside her she only said with a smile. _"We may be sometimes like Light and Darkness, but we are one from the beginning of time until eternity and that will never change." _He needed to smile. She was so right, even when one day they will have a partner, they would still belong to each other…no matter what.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: the lemon will come in the next chapter and now I'm of to watch Saint Beast 


	21. We are one Part II

A/N: wow, sorry that it took me that long to write the next chap, but it is finally here and this will be not the last chapter, by that you can be sure…

Warning: blood, twincest, lemon, gender bender

XXI. We belong together…Part II.

* * *

Pride let a low hiss escape his dry lips when the mixture of pain and pleasure rushed through his body like a mix of icy water and burning fire. Dante hand dismissed her towel already and was pressing her silk like skin against her brothers stomach and chest. 

"Dante…" he sayd softly and he looked up at him. Her face resembled that of one innocent angel, but his blood glimmered on her face.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked innocently.

"The mission should have taken two weeks, but we are already done so what would you think if he head back home tomorrow morning?" he asked her while grinning.

"That would be great, but now we can continue…" she said while jumping at her brother like a panther and kissing him.

Pride smiled in the kiss. Now he could understand what his mother meant that they father can be sometimes wery demanding when he is in need. He kissed her back while he used his power to let his clothes disappear. He hear his twin moan when he traced his long fingers around the oroburos tattoo around her navel. He loved to hear her moan and shiver from his touch. A moan escaped his lips as her soft tongue glided along the sensitive tip of his member.

There was nothing they should have felt bad for. They knew that it was wrong what they did, but who would dare to judge them. They were already cursed, cursed because of the blood of the grandfather. The blood of the man who created the first Philosopher's stone, the one who created the first homunculus out of his own death son, the one because of who's notices others committed the same crime and the rejected creatures took away live on they own or others killed thousands by trying to create the legendary stone, the ones who made the first chimera experiments when he made researches as to how create human live, the mans who has driven two of his own sons to hate each other then to love each other with the passion of lovers. Yes they were already created out of a sin so no one had the right to judge they bond.

_Take heed, dear heart, once apart  
She can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb_

_Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducing skin  
In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower's a perfect one_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted...  
haunted by fear  
_

"Are you ready?" asked a soft voice. The other nodded, violet irises clouded by desire.

"You know that you are the only one who I let doing that." said the blond girl as he looked up at the young man with long emerald hair and golden eyes.

"I know Pride and now relax or it may hurt more then it should." said the other slowly sliding inside the soft body beneath him. The other hissed from the pang of pain, but he nodded to the other to move.

That was not the first time they did that. No they did it almost every night since they were eleven. It was the only time that Pride was not the dominant one, but the submissive part. He often took a famel appearance while Dante a male form. It was wery stunning that how much she resembled they mother in her male form.

_A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
A burning veil for the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

_I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted...  
haunted by fear_

She moaned in pleasure at the feeling of her twin filling her. Each trust, each heated kiss was Heaven for them. They bodies met each other with every trust in a perfect rhythm. Both bodies's covered in sweat and shivering from each heated up touch. Dante moaned every time they hips met sending electric jolts over his body. It was hard to imagine that one day she needs to give up the feeling of her twins body and hers united. But when she finally has a partner then maybe she and Pride can switch roles and then she could finally feel her brother inside of her body.

___A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
A burning veil for the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

___Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess  
I do envy the sinners_

Pride arched her back when she and his twin went over the edge, hands in each others. Dante withdraw herself from her brothers sweet covered and shivering body. She took her original form and nuzzled herself nearer to her brother's chest. Pride had also taken his real from, still panting from the orgasm. Well his mother was by that also right that one orgasm in a famel body can be way more pleasurable, but he likes it with they father in….at that point they heard Greed who was passing in front of the living room scream in horror and run out of the house creating a wery bug hole on the tick oak door.

_____A sin for him...  
Desire within...  
A burning veil...  
For the bride too dear for him..._

_____A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
A burning veil for the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within, desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

The blond turned over to the one laying beside him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"My wound is aching a bit more then before our little play, but I can handle it." Pride sayd softly to her. She was right they belonged together. They were both born from a sin that two brothers committed and because of that they belong together.

Dante fell wery fast asleep in her brother's embrace, smiling softly. She was one of the wery few people who knew about the others warm and carrying side. While she was sleeping Pride looked around the sweet, cum and blood cowered sheets. He will have to use alchemy to clean them tomorrow before they leave and with one last glance at his sleeping twin's form he also drifted of in to sleep.

* * *

_____**Meanwhile somewhere else… **_

Greed was on his way in the bathroom to have one refreshing shower after a long day of work in Devil's Nest. But as he opened the bathroom door he immediately shoot it again eyes going wide before a loud famel like scream escaped his throat while he was running to his room, putting a new scene on his list of disturbing and frightening list. Now it read…

_____1. Envy and Edo doing THAT in the forest while Envy is in his REAL form_

_____2. Envy giving birth to children and that not per Kaiser cut_

_____3. Envy and Edo having sex _

_____4. Envy by the birth check with legs up _

_____5. Envy breast feeding _

_____6. Edo and Envy having sex in any kinde of way or form_

_____7. Envy and Edo having sex in the shower with changed roles_

_____8. Armstrong pregnant_

Meanwhile was Ed getting out from under the shower, a crimson blush burning on his face.

"I'm going to bed." he said while he put a towel around his waist.

"But, Chibi we didn't even got to finish…" Envy whined and made one of his saddest faces.

"En, don't give me that look…" the blond said, but then was defeated by those innocent looking purple eyes. Ed let out a defeated sigh. It was truly a miracle that he didn't turn in to a nymphomaniac by Envy and his sex suggestions, so he threw the towel away and climbed again in the shower where he was already awaited by a wery happy looking Envy.

_____To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I will try to post more chapters up in our spring break next week. 


	22. Coming home

A/N: so I'm back with a new chap even if this will be also a bit short…

XXII. Coming home

* * *

It was a long train trip to Central, but the twins arrived by the Military HQ quit early. Roy was sitting at that time by his desk and doing his paperwork like a mad man and he was actually…smiling. His subordinates stared at him frightened and Fury even suggested to call the doctor.

"What do you think happened?"

"Some aliens kidnapped him."

"Havoc, don't be ridiculous."

"Riza told him probably he would get something 'nice' at home if he does his paperwork." at the voice all subordinates jumped in panic and were holding they beating hearts.

"Pride, you scared us almost to death." said Barda while looking up a the blond.

"It wasn't my intention to do that…" he said while passing them, but then suddenly stopped by the door and glanced back grinning a smile that would make Envy proud" …not yet…"with that he went inside leaving a five gapping and frightened man behind.

"You all know how my brother is." said Dante smiling as she watched her brother threw the report on the table and heading out before Mustang could say even a word.

"Come now Dan, we go up on the roof." he said while pulling her with him.

"Why?"

"We will fly in dragon form back home that is much more faster." he said and she smiled.

"Yay!"

"You know, sometimes I think if I wouldn't have even if fully unwanted see they birth I would never believe that the two are actually siblings, leave alone twins." said Barda as they watched the two leave, the other nodded in approval to that.

* * *

Meanwhile was Roy still trying to understand what happened, but then he remembered his little present at home and immediately begun to write. Then suddenly he jumped up, grabbed his jacket and run.

"He was never this quick ready with his paper work." said Fury while Havoc walked over to Roy's desk to look at the papers then he begun blushing and begun to look at all the documents.

"What is wrong?" asked Barda.

"Well looks like Roy is in for it, but not for fun." at that everyone stared at him and Havoc showed them the documents.

Each of the papers was signed; _'Riza only wearing a red ribbon' _

* * *

_**Later in Dublith**_

Envy was hanging up one of the blankets to dry on the sun as suddenly one pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hay mom." at the voice the sin's eyes widened and he turned around in the embrace, hugging his son.

"Pride, Dante you two are finaly home." he said smiling as a second pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hay mommy." said Dante smiling while nuzzling her mom's neck.

"Will you two now stay home for a bit longer?"

"Yes" both answered in union.

"Well then, welcome home my darlings." said Envy while looking smiling at his two children, the suddent worry and feeling that something is missing washed away by warm motherly love and happiness.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I told you that this will get a bit short… 


	23. A new danger in aproach?

A/N: well the first part of the fic has also reached the last chapter…

XXIII. A new danger in approach?

* * *

It was three days after the twins have returned home and everyone was busy with cooking and the transmutation of decorations then on this night was the big jubilleum of the opening of Devil's Nest and Greed was practicularry skipping from happiness.

"Greed calm down and help us getting these in the car." Called Izumi to the overjoyed sin, while she held a big boy full of food in her arms.

"Coming." He said smiling.

"Do we have everything?" Winry asked while looking at a list in her hand.

"Yes, I think we have everything." Said Al after he finally took his eyes from his son who was playing happily with Hope in the soft grass.

"Then we can go." Said Ed and the others cheered.

The party was the biggest event of the night and everyone in Dublith come to have fun. Ed was really pleased as to how the villagers accepted the chimeras and homunculi under them. Some of they friends also come to the party and the blond needed to wonder as to why was the Fuhrer reminding him on a mummy, but he decided that he can ask Havoc and the others later who were grinning at poor Roy while Riza wasn't even looking at him.

It was like five in the morning when the last guests left and Ed headed with his friends back home to get some sleep before they fall asleep while standing. Reaching they home everyone went in to they room and they fell asleep, not knowing as to what will await them when they wake up.

* * *

After a five hours sat Ed up in his bed, stretching a bit before looking down smiling at the sin who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Deciding that Envy could sleep a little bit more she carefully slipped out of the bed and sneaked down in to the kitchen to get some coffee. Walking in the kitchen he suddenly noticed that he was not alone then by the big breakfast table sat Dorchet, a steaming mug already in his hands.

"I see you are also up already kiddo." Dorchet said grinning at the blond.

"Yes, yesterday that was a hell of a party, my muscles are still sore." He said as he poured himself a cup of the hot liquid and sat down in the opposite chair from the dog chimera.

"Yes, that is true, but at least had everyone fun." He said still grinning.

"That is true, I really feared that Greed would start to float from all the happiness." He said while drinking from his mug.

"Now that one would have looked priceless." At that both men started laughing.

"By the way Dorchet, do you know why Roy looked so beaten?"

"Ah yes, Havoc told me that he accidentally signed three hundred documents with "_Riza only wearing a ribbon"_, the poor guy." He said and Ed broke out again in laughter.

"I would have loved to see his face when he found out." He said after calming down a little bit.

"You are not the only one, but uhm…there is also something else." He said suddenly blushing and staring in to his mug.

"What is it Dorchet?"

"Well…uhm…it is like that well…Martel and I will soon be parents…" he said.

"What? That is great." Said Ed smiling.

"Thanks."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ed stood up to get it. Opening it he saw a panting Carrie stand in front of the door a brown envelope in her hands.

"Carrie, what is wrong?" he asked her worriedly, in the meantime was Dorchet also standing behind him.

"T…this come today, Marcus asked me to give it to you. Oh Ed…this is terrible…strange chimeras have attacked a city in the west they are asking for your help." She said and Ed froze.

"What…?"

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so this was the last chapter and I want to thank everyone who had read this fic…


End file.
